Les chroniques d'Amanda Cordier
by Cleophea
Summary: Alors que la lutte contre Voldemort bat son plein, Une jeune française, Sorcière quand ça lui chante, débarque les pieds dans le plat au beau milieu d'une guerre dont elle ignorait tout. Hasard ou destin? Sa présence, indésirable pour certains, reste-elle pour autant aussi dispensable qu'il n'y paraît? Quand se mêle amour, aventure et humour dans un monde de sorciers en danger!
1. Prologue

**Hola petits liseurs, ravie de vous voir !**

 **Sans vouloir m'étaler, j'aimerais préciser que cette fan-fiction n'est** **pas la mienne** **! Et oui, je ne fais que la reprendre après que l'auteur ne l'ait** **malheureusement abandonnée** **. Je suis tombée dessus il y a un mois déjà et j'avoue l'avoir beaucoup appréciée, vous imaginez donc mon désarroi face à cette histoire, pourtant si bien commencée, sans continuité! J'ai alors décidé de demander la permission pour** **la poursuivre** **! Et encore merci à elle d'avoir acceptée!**

 **J'ai néanmoins choisi de** **tout réécrire** **, ne m'en voulez pas… Nous repartons de zéro !** **N'hésitez pas à la lire et à donner vos impressions surtout. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable découverte.**

 **Ps : Ne vous arrêtez au prologue, celui-ci risque d'être flou pour maintenir l'intrigue !**

 **Résumé :** **Alors que la lutte contre Voldemort bat son plein, Une jeune française, Sorcière quand ça lui chante, débarque les pieds dans le plat au beau milieu d'une guerre dont elle ignorait tout. Hasard ou destin? Sa présence, indésirable pour certains, reste-elle aussi dispensable qu'il n'y paraît ? Quand se mêle amour, aventure et humour dans un monde de sorciers en danger !**

 _Prologue :_

OK. Il faut impérativement que j'arrête de me porter volontaire constamment! Oh et je jure de me mettre au jogging, seulement si j'en ai l'occasion. Parce que, si j'en crois la situation dans laquelle je me suis royalement fourrée, sans un miracle immédiat, j'ai 98% de chance d'y laisser ma peau. Rien d'inhabituel en somme… Enfin, à un détail près : j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de me retrouver la cuisse gauche entaillée du genou jusqu'au bassin. Sacré handicap n'est-ce pas ? Et vous n'avez encore rien vu. Avec un peu de chance, le poignet que j'ai réduit en miettes la veille va prodigieusement guérir. Je ne sais pas quel est l'imbécile qui un jour a dit « l'espoir fait vivre », mais là c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, l'espoir que l'on vienne m'aider et me sortir de ce triste sort. Pourtant je n'ai pas pour habitude de croire aux proverbes.

Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi terrifiée, si impuissante. S'imaginer mourir simplement âgée de 23 ans ne faisait pas partie du programme. Quel incroyable destin! Tout ça parce qu'une bande de mangemorts dérangés n'a pas trouvé mieux que de se lancer à mes trousses.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que là, maintenant, tout de suite, il serait vraiment temps de venir à mon secours. Je promets de ne pas être exigeante, un petit sauvetage dans les règles, le régime standard, rien de plus rien de moins. C'est bien beau de servir d'appât mais en règle générale il me semble que le pauvre agneau offert en sacrifice s'en sort in extrémiste, non ?

Mayday, Mayday! Les renforts sont demandés à l'accueil!

Super… Les larmes de désespoir font leur entrée mesdames et messieurs ! Je les sens rouler sur mes joues. Une fois tombé dans le ridicule on n'en ressort rarement indemne. Et là, c'est le moment où, par un éclair de lucidité, je m'interroge sur l'utilité de ma présence ici avec ce fameux : « Qu'est-ce que je fous là bordel?! ».

Ah oui, ça me revient, mon rôle ne consistait pourtant qu'à surveiller la bande de sous-fifres décérébrés, muchés dans un vieil abattoir abandonné, au Nord de Cirencester et d'avertir mes collègues en cas d'éventuel mouvement. Quand je dis « collègues » je parle bien-sûr des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, un groupe de résistants déterminés à lutter contre de vilains bonhommes aux services d'un certain Lord noir. La semaine dernière je ne connaissais ni l'existence des uns ni des autres. C'est ça de vivre en France. Jusqu'ici je ne faisais que de classer les archives administratives du ministère. Croyez-moi, y'avait de quoi faire! Aujourd'hui je n'en suis plus là et J'avoue commencer à regretter cette piteuse routine…

Tout ça à cause d'une saleté de rat! Cette vermine est passée entre mes jambes en se frottant, j'en suis sûre, volontairement contre ma chaussure. Je n'ai réussi qu'à pousser un cri pitoyable qui m'a conduit dans ce brol. Allez raisonner vos phobies, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai une peur bleue des rongeurs!

Ca va bien faire 30 minutes que je cours sans relâche. Enfin, courir est un grand mot, je trottine plutôt.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent tous?

Dans un sursaut de volonté inattendue, je décide de détacher ma cape lestée par la pluie pour m'en libérer. Avec un peu de chance l'un de ces enfoirés va s'y emmêler les pieds et s'étaler par terre. Tous les moyens sont bons pour les ralentir. Ma gorge, tant est si bien nouée, m'empêche de respirer convenablement. Si je ne fais pas une pause mon cerveau en manque d'oxygène va rendre l'âme. Empêtrée dans une écharpe interminable, j'essaye d'essuyer les gouttes tassées sur le verre de mes lunettes tout en portant un regard trouble autours de moi. Non loin, je distingue les restes d'un grand établi. Ce n'est certes pas une cachette de premier choix mais je ne suis guère disposée à faire ma difficile. Comme une espionne en fin de carrière je me jette dessous, les bras vers l'avant, pour en définitive, m'y fracasser violemment le crâne. Bien joué! C'est vrai que tu n'étais pas assez amochée comme ça. Etourdie, je m'empresse d'adopter une meilleur position pour soulager ma jambe. La plaie qui barre ma cuisse m'inquiète. Le cœur au bord des lèvres j'écarte les pans déchirés de mon jean pour l'examiner. J'ai beau ne rien y connaître en médecine, je sais quand même que lorsque ça saigne autant ce n'est clairement pas bon signe. D'une main mal assurée je tente d'appliquer une pression suffisamment forte pour en limiter l'hémorragie. Soudain parcouru d'une douleur brulante, je sursaute, la bouche résolument close pour écraser dans l'œuf un geignement étranglé, alors que j'entends sans voir que l'on s'approche de ma planque improvisée.

-« Inutile de fuir ma jolie, on va finir par t'attraper, n'en doute pas! »

Terrorisée, je les aperçois avec horreur passer juste en face de moi. Heureusement, ces trois idiots, obnubilés par leurs discours lubriques, se gardent bien de fouiller les lieux.

-« On a pas l'intention de te faire du mal, bien au contraire. » ricane brusquement le plus potelé.

-« Sois gentille et montre toi. »

Qu'elle personne saine d'esprit peut encore utiliser cette ruse qui n'a d'ailleurs jamais fait ses preuves ? Me monter ? Mais avec plaisir, après tout j'ai toujours rêvé de finir épluchée sur le bord d'un trottoir couvert de fange fraiche. Je ne suis pas tombée sur les plus éclairés… Et puis, je n'ai pour réputation d'être gentille.

Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas postulé pour être mutée à Londres. Que disais l'annonce déjà ? « Affectation dans un autre service londonien afin de récolter d'importantes informations. » Bonjour les informations… On va les chercher à la source celles-ci, c'est pas de la nioniotte. Ils auraient dû mentionner « Enquêtes de terrains dans des quartiers sordides à prévoir. ». Ça m'apprendra à ne pas vouloir me renseigner davantage ! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'aucune femme ne s'était inscrite au programme. Paul paraissait lui aussi très impressionné d'apprendre que j'y participais. Comment n'ai-je pas pu remarquer ça plus tôt ?! Parfois, j'ai beau réfléchir je me dis que Merlin en a contre moi.

Les trois mangemorts bougent. Qui a eu l'idée atroce de les nommer ainsi? C'est lugubre comme appellation, grotesque aussi. En sortant légèrement la tête je les regarde s'éloigner. Je profite de leur départ pour bander ma blessure avec ma belle et luxueuse écharpe qui m'a couté un demi-mois de salaire. J'ai la nausée… Supporter le poids de mon propre corps est devenu un véritable calvaire. Mes muscles engourdis par le froid et mes articulations ankylosées ne répondent plus aux commandes. C'est à croire que même mes fonctions cérébrales sont touchées. Je me relève, en appuie sur un coude, le souffle court, prête à me remettre en route lorsqu'un hurlement de haine, étouffé par la bise, éclate dans mon dos.

-« Tu étais là sale garce ! »

OH MY GOD ! Prise par surprise, mon torse a amorcé un demi-tour si puissant que ma cheville s'est tordue dans un angle inverse. Je grince des dents. Il est seul et en colère. Tremblante, je me mets à la recherche du panneau luminescent indiquant « issue de secours » mais n'en vois aucun, en revanche sur ma droite une vieille plaque métallique signale « chambre froide ». Je crois que c'est pour moi puisque dans deux minutes je ne serai plus qu'un morceau de viande à réfrigérer. D'un geste désespéré j'empoigne ma baguette de la main gauche et lance successivement plusieurs sortilèges qui ratent, les uns après les autres, leur cible. Déplorable… Que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas ambidextre, ma main droite est hors d'usage. Le mangemort se marre. J'ai bien envie de rire moi aussi mais à la place je continue de lui jeter des Stupefixs inutiles tout en reculant prudemment.

-« On a peur petite souris ? »

J'aimerais lui répliquer que non, l'ennui c'est que l'angoisse bâillonne ma bouche. Son rire guttural me répugne, tout chez lui n'est que laideur, à croire qu'il peaufine son profil de méchant tous les matins avant d'aller travailler. Et comme pour me donner raison, il se met à lécher sa lèvre supérieure en y déposant une longue trainée de bave à la surface. Quand je sortirai d'ici, si je sors d'ici, faites-moi penser à aller vomir. Alors qu'il s'approche de moi avec l'intention évidente de me tuer, je percute ce que j'imagine être un mur. Une impasse ? Génial manquait plus que ça… Maintenant que tu es coincée comme un pauvre lapin devant le canon d'un fusil, quelles solutions s'offrent à toi ?! Aucune.

Seulement voilà, cette probabilité était sans compter sur la déferlante d'étincelles rougeâtres qui s'abattit sur cet homme trapu aux desseins funestes. C'est allé si vite que je n'ai rien compris. La seule chose que mon cerveau est parvenu à enregistrer c'est la drôle de chute qu'à exécuté le corps inanimé du mangemort lors de l'impact.

Comme quoi, le ridicule ça ne touche pas exclusivement les pauvres sorcières en détresse de 23 ans.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hola petits liseurs, ravie de vous voir!**

 **Voici le tout premier chapitre des** **chroniques d'Amanda Cordier** **dans lequel, je l'espère, vous trouverez quelques réponses aux questions qui vous trottent dans la tête.**

 **Oh! Une dernière chose, Harry et sa bande sont actuellement en 6ème année, Severus a perdu sa couverture, et Voldemort gagne de plus en plus de terrain! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'inattention qui auraient réussi à s'immiscer dans le texte…**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable découverte !**

 _Chapitre1_

Sans tenter de me rattraper à quoi que ce soit, mes jambes cédèrent littéralement sous le poids d'un profond soulagement. Malheureusement, ce bref entracte si ardemment désiré ne fut que de courte durée. J'vous jure, à peine le temps de souffler qu'on vous relève déjà… C'est reparti mon kiki ! Assise, le cul sur les talons, je ne m'attendais pas à être brutalement happée vers le haut tandis qu'une main puissante m'agrippait l'avant-bras.

Et une épaule déboitée, UNE! C'est vrai que je n'avais pas l'air assez abîmé.

En me tournant vers la cause de cette luxation cruellement superflue, j'aurais peut-être dû regarder à qui je m'adressais avant de lui postillonner en plein visage. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça…

-« Ça va pas ?! Mais vous êtes malade ou quoi?! »

-« Laissez-moi vous retourner la question Miss Cordier. »

Le ton polaire employé me fit l'effet d'une giclée d'acide. Pétrifiée, un violent frisson grimpa le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Alerte rouge! Que l'on prépare les extincteurs, on nous annonce une incinération imminente!

Quand mes yeux tombèrent sur deux billes noires et profondes, au sommet de ce corps émacié, mon cœur se mit aussitôt à jongler entre l'envie d'arrêter de battre ou d'accélérer la cadence. Et, au vu du regard meurtrier qu'il me destine, pour la première fois ce soir, je me surprends à prier pour qu'il s'arrête. Autant éclaircir les choses tout de suite : essayer de défendre ses fesses face à un homme dans son genre relève soit de la folie soit de l'inconscience, à vous de faire votre choix. En ce qui me concerne, j'hésite encore. Tondre la banquise serait plus utile.

On serre les dents ma grande, ça va pas tarder à faire mal.

-« Peut-on savoir comment une simple mission telle que celle-ci puisse se finir de la sorte ?! »

-« Je ne… Je… Enfin c'est que… Je… euh…» Les mots se bousculent, ma langue déraille, je bégaie.

-« Il me semble que votre rôle ne se résumait qu'à attendre et regarder n'est-ce pas ?! »

-« En effet mais j'ai… »

-« Alors pour quelle obscure raison avons-nous été obligés d'intervenir pour sauver votre misérable existence et ainsi révéler nos positions ?! »

-« Je sais ! Je m'excuse d'accord ? Alors cessez de hurler! »

-« Vous vous excusez ?! C'est une plaisanterie? Le trois-quarts des mangemorts censés être capturés ont eu tout le loisir de s'enfuir par VOTRE faute! J'attends des explications ! »

-« C'est à cause du rat ! »

Je crois voir un ange passer, c'est mauvais. Du haut de son impressionnante stature il m'examine avec le même mépris qu'il aurait accordé à de la vaisselle sale.

-« Du rat ?! » Dans la catégorie de l'aura la plus imbuvable et irrespirable, je lui offre volontiers le premier prix!

-« Oui du rat, il est passé tout près de mes pieds et j'ai sursauté. »

-« Vous avez… sursauté ? Et c'est tout ?! »

-« Oui ! … Enfin… j'ai accidentellement poussé un petit cri aussi… Mais vraiment tout petit… »

-« Un cri ? Le faites-vous exprès ou bien êtes-vous tout simplement retardée! »

Si dans une minute je ne suis pas réduite à l'état de cendres incandescentes c'est un miracle.

Alors que je le sens sur le point d'exploser, une main, plus délicate cette fois ci, vient doucement se poser sur mon épaule encore valide. Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de voir apparaitre devant mes yeux l'ange de tout à l'heure ou pire, Dieu en personne venu me chercher pour m'emmener dans un monde meilleur. Avec la chance que j'ai cet abruti sinistre m'a sans doute déjà étripé et s'est servi de mes restes pour décorer son salon. Je l'entends se placer à mes côtés et … se mettre à rire.

Le tout-puissant a de l'humour, super! Curieuse je décide de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Á ma droite et pour mon plus grand bonheur se tient un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel rencontré la veille au square Grimmaurd. Ce n'est pas un ange, certes, mais ça s'en rapproche.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Lupin !»

-« Mais enfin Severus, regarde la, elle est épuisée et blessée, je pense qu'au lieu de l'invectiver nous devrions l'envoyer voir Pomfresh. »

-« Cette larve a fait foirer, à elle seule, une mission organisée depuis des semaines ! »

Une larve ? Je ne vois aucune larve ici ? Attendez, c'est de moi qu'il parle là!

-« Voyons Severus, ce n'est pas une catastrophe non plus, elle nous a même permis d'attraper Rodolphus. »

-« Parce qu'il lui courait après, ni plus ni moins! »

Ouai bah t'es bien mignon mais j'aurai voulu t'y voir moi!

-« Remus a raison. Pour l'instant miss Cordier a besoin de soins rapidement. Alastor s'occupe d'interroger les mangemorts interpellés. Pour les autres je pense qu'une réunion s'impose. »

Lui c'est Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hum, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu en vrai et pourtant je l'aime déjà !

L'aigreur nocive de Snape m'inflige une migraine insupportable. Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend celui-là ?! Déjà qu'hier il ne m'inspirait pas beaucoup confiance, aujourd'hui je peux affirmer avec conviction qu'il me hait et que c'est amplement réciproque! L'erreur est humaine non ? Quoique, celle-ci était quand même balaise je veux bien l'admettre.

-« Très bien. Je me charge de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et je vous rejoins. » Sourit Lupin, le plus naturellement possible.

-« Inutile. Une potion anti douleur et de régénération sanguine suffiront, elle vient avec nous. Il se trouve que cette calamité ambulante nous doit quelques explications. »

C'est une blague! Il est chauve des neurones ou quoi ? Je n'arrive même plus à marcher sans aide alors comment souhaite-t-il que j'assiste à cette fichue réunion !? Tout doux Amanda, cette situation l'amuse, ne lui fait pas le plaisir d'éclater! J'inspire profondément pour ravaler mes larmes de rage et l'observe avec défit. J'ai réchappé à une bande de mangemorts cinglés, ce n'est pas cet abject personnage qui va me faire craquer.

-« Quelque chose à dire Miss Cordier? »

Il transpire la suffisance à un point tel qu'on en arrive à se demander comment il fait pour se supporter lui-même.

-« Non, je vous suis. »

L'étrange rictus qui germe soudain sur ses lèvres fines me déstabilise pour de bon. J'ai un affreux pressentiment… La mine catastrophée, j'emboite le pas, un bigoudi sous l'orteil. Mesdames et Messieurs prenez place, l'exécution qui va suivre promet d'être sanglante!

 _Flash-back_ _:_ _26 heures plus tôt._

J'ai les pieds trempés… C'est vrai que de porter mes bons vieux mocassins pour transplaner à Londres en plein mois d'octobre était une excellente idée. Maintenant ils sont fichus et j'ai froid. Un coup d'œil rapide me fait comprendre que je suis loin d'être arrivée à destination. J'ajuste un peu mieux l'écharpe pourpre autour de mon cou avant d'entamer la longue traversée qui me sépare encore de mon but. Quelle idée d'aller foutre une école aussi énorme à 3 km du portail ! C'est davantage une excursion qu'une promenade de santé. La tête encrée dans mes épaules pour échapper au vent, je garde les yeux bien ouverts, les lunettes embuées, devant ce splendide spectacle. A cette époque ci, les arbres, qui bordent l'immense plaine, se sont parés d'une adorable couleur orangée en dissemblance avec la température extérieure.

Sur ma droite se dresse une majestueuse forêt. Je m'en approche de quelque pas avant de me sentir étrangement moins tentée d'y entrer. L'ambiance qu'elle dégage est menaçante et oppressante. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, mes jambes s'en éloignent d'elles même pour me remettre en route. Brave corps! Un peu plus loin je distingue une minuscule cabane pierreuse qui menace de s'effondrer. Il y a du mouvement au-dedans.

Qui peut bien vivre dans cette cassine ? C'est tellement petit. J'ai l'impression de rêver lorsque qu'un immense bonhomme en sort, accompagné d'un chien qui se met précipitamment à m'aboyer dessus. L'homme aussi poilu qu'un ours, de dos jusque-là, fait d'emblée volteface puis se met à exécuter de grands signes.

J'ai peur!

Courageusement ou non je m'approche de lui avec précaution, ma main droite cramponnée à ma baguette sous mes lourdes robes. Ne tente rien Molosse, je suis armée!

-« Bonsoir ! » me lance-t-il joyeusement de là où il est.

Toujours sur mes gardes je lui rends son salut d'un timide hochement de tête, ce qui n'a pas l'air de le perturber plus que ça.

-« Si j'me trompe pas vous devez être la française envoyée par l'ministère ? »

-« C'est ça. »

De près il est encore plus imposant. Par Merlin ses mains sont énormes! Je sens son chien grogner à côté de moi. Affolée je m'oblige à lui jeter de furtifs coups d'œil pour m'assurer qu'il ne me saute pas dessus.

-« Dumbledore m'a prévenu d'votre venue. Le château est par là, venez je vais vous y conduire. »

Il siffle son chien pour le faire venir prêt de lui avant de reprendre :

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, il n'est pas méchant. » Son doigt désigne la créature à quatre pattes accolée à sa jambe.

Hum, j'ai quand même de sérieux doutes là-dessus. Si ça se trouve ce demi-géant est un leurre dont la mission est de m'emmener me faire éplucher par un être démoniaque caché quelque part dans la forêt. Son chien est seulement là pour me rattraper si je tente de m'enfuir! Je crois que j'ai débloqué pour de bon, mon système nerveux me lâche… Pas de panique, il a mentionné un certain Dumbledore, donc techniquement c'est que tout va bien. Quoique, réflexion faite, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré lui non plus! Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est qu'il souhaiterait faire ma connaissance pour que j'intègre un curieux ordre. Dans quoi suis-je encore tombée moi…

-« Nous y voilà ! » me prévient-il avec gaité.

On n'imagine pas que de tels endroits puissent exister. Je suis sorcière pourtant, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner au point d'en rester muette.

Et ça c'est une école? Bah, qui l'eût cru.

-« Bon et bien j'vais vous laisser aux bons soins d'notre concierge, monsieur Rusard. Il va vous montrer le chemin jusqu'au bureau du directeur. »

Un peu et je pourrais presque croire qu'il est déçu de devoir me quitter. Face à moi, campant dans l'encadrement d'une porte aussi haute que large, un homme m'inspecte méchamment, son chat lové entre ses bras désossés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs animaux. Après le chien, voici le chat.

Je remercie poliment mon premier guide avant de rejoindre le second bien moins souriant et loquace. Je commence sérieusement à regretter l'autre avec son toutou. L'intérieur du château est encore plus majestueux que l'extérieur. Les couloirs, éclairés par des torches et décorés de nombreuses armures et tableaux, dans lesquels se jouent des scènes insolites, dégagent un étonnant sentiment de sécurité. Les escaliers ont été une véritable épreuve. Même le concierge semblait frustré et perdu quand ils se mirent à bouger d'un palier à l'autre. Au final nous avons dû mettre un long quart d'heure pour enfin parvenir devant une drôle de gargouille.

Une gargouille? Je pensais que l'on devait rejoindre le directeur? Attendez, ne me dites pas que… Cette immonde chose en pierre, dressée dans un renfoncement, n'est autre que le Dumbledore en question?! Peu probable mais bon, il faut s'attendre à tout ici.

-« hum, excusez-moi mais qu'attendons-nous exactement ? » Ma voix est si basse que j'eus du mal à l'entendre moi-même.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de lever exagérément les yeux au ciel avant de prononcer quelque chose que je n'ai pas réussi à saisir. La seconde suivante la gargouille pivotait sur elle-même pour faire apparaitre un nouvel escalier mais en colimaçon cette fois ci. Tout en tapant furieusement du talon, le concierge me fit signe de monter avant de repartir se perdre dans les couloirs. Hum, très agréable cet homme, vraiment.

Dénouant l'épaisse écharpe de mon cou pour gagner en oxygène, je grimpe marche après marche avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et finir par fracasser trois fois mon poing sur la lourde porte en chêne qui me barre le passage. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre en grand.

Hum, c'est une réunion de famille ou bien… ? Que font tous ces gens ici ?! J'avais rendez-vous avec un certain Dumbledore pas avec l'école entière il me semble! Si je compte bien, avec moi, on devrait être six. Rien que ça…

Seuls deux personnes sont assises, un vieil homme et un très vieil homme. Par déduction et d'après sa place au milieu des autres je suppose que celui à la longue barbe blanche doit être le directeur. Pour ceux qui l'entourent, on verra plus tard. Lorsque je pénètre la pièce baignée d'une lumière vive j'ai la désagréable sensation qu'un courant électrique me traverse. Un champ de protection. Je suppose que seuls les individus invités à entrer le peuvent.

Tous ces regards braqués sur moi me brulent la peau, c'est franchement pénible. Je devine bien ce qu'ils pensent : « Alors c'est ça ce qu'ils nous envoient. Ce n'est pas glorieux… ».

Alors que je n'ose quasiment plus respirer, le vieillard se lève.

-« Bonsoir. Miss Cordier c'est bien ça ? »

-« Euh oui c'est ça. »

-« Je me présente, je suis le directeur de cette école, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Nous vous attendions avec impatiente.»

Ceci n'est pas un nom mais une phrase! A côté le mien fait pâle figure.

Lorsqu'il me sourit j'ai le sentiment de revivre. Il n'est pas si effrayant que ça finalement, on dirait un bon vieux papi gâteux. En revanche, pour ce qui est de l'homme entièrement vêtu de noir, il est clair qu'il n'a rien d'affable. En dépit de l'obscurité qui l'entoure, j'arrive tout de même à percevoir les deux puits sombres qui lui servent d'yeux étant donné qu'il les a amarrés sur moi depuis mon arrivée. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite Dumbledore présenter chacune des personnes présentes. J'apprends ainsi que trois d'entre eux sont professeurs ici. Minerva MacGonagall enseigne la métamorphose, Horace Slughorn les potions, quant à celui, à l'abri dans son coin, du nom de Severus Snape, il se charge de la défense contre les forces du mal. Le dernier, c'est un auror. Alastor si j'ai bien compris. En bref des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. En parlant de Phénix, j'en discerne un derrière le bureau du directeur. Son magnifique plumage carmin, aux reflets dorés, n'aspire qu'à être touché.

On me propose de m'assoir mais je refuse, je suis mieux debout au plus près de la sortie.

Commence alors une longue explication de ma présence ici. J'énumère dans l'ordre les renseignements transmis par mon supérieur qui sont les suivants : « En raison d'un manque important d'effectif, j'ai été envoyée à Poudlard dans l'espoir de pouvoir apporter mon aide à l'ordre du Phénix présidé par Albus Dumbledore. Mon but étant de collecter un maximum d'informations en rapports à une certaine organisation de mages noirs qui sévissent en Angleterre. » . Tandis que je clos cet exposé brodé par mon patron, je prends l'initiative de m'avancer en direction du bureau pour y déposer mon contrat. Il le survole avant de le reposer pour s'emparer d'un bonbon au citron planqué au creux un tiroir. Son geste, toutefois anodin, fait instantanément bouillonner la femme au chignon strict, qui ne se prive pas de lui adresser un regard lourd de sens. On est diabétique papi ?

L'auror se permet de le consulter à son tour, chose que j'aurais préféré éviter compte tenu de son soudain froncement de sourcils.

-« Aucune trace d'enquête de terrain là-dedans! Ils nous ont envoyé une vulgaire femme de bureau ! »

PARDON ?!

-« Inutile de crier Alastor, si elle est ici c'est pour une bonne raison non ? »

-« Connerie oui, il se foute bien de nous ces français ! Ca n'est mentionné nulle part qu'elle est Auror. »

-« Quoi ? Auror ? Mais je ne suis pas Auror ! » Je m'offusque avec entrain, l'estomac gélifié.

-« Vous voyez ! »

Ok, Bonjour l'entrée en matière… Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

-« Voyons, si cette jeune demoiselle est ici, c'est parce qu'Albus l'a voulu. Jamais il n'aurait fait l'erreur de ne pas se renseigner sur notre nouvelle recrue Alastor. »

-« Horace à raison mon ami, je l'ai d'ailleurs choisis entre plusieurs autres candidats. »

Le calme du vieil homme m'impressionne. Avec une simple phrase il est parvenu à faire régner un silence de plomb. Un peu plus et je détalais à grand renfort de jambes!

Hélas la tension n'est pas retombée pour autant et si j'en crois la grimace peinte sur le visage de l'Auror, il est dans mon intérêt que j'intervienne.

-« Je… Hum il me semble qu'il y ait un malentendu, J'avais cru comprendre être envoyée ici afin d'amasser un maximum d'informations sur des… des mangemorts. »

-« C'est exact. »

-« Alors je ne vois pas très bien en quoi être Auror ou non pose problème. »

-« Et comment pensez-vous les trouver ces informations ? »

L'intonation se voulait basse et arctique. Je n'avais encore jamais entendu une voix pareille, aussi froide, aussi dure. Il ne m'a fallu qu'une demi-seconde pour faire le rapprochement entre elle et son propriétaire. La silhouette, jusque-là gentiment adossée au mur du fond prit pleinement la lumière. Hum, à choisir, j'aurais préféré qu'il y retourne.

Affublé d'un assortiment de vêtements couleur ébène, l'homme, au teint blafard et aux cheveux noirâtres s'élance dangereusement vers moi. Intimidée, je reste clouée au sol alors que mes yeux ne quittent plus les siens. Ses traits lugubres lui donnent l'air d'un glaçon endeuillé. Tout porte croire que je lui inspire quelque chose entre la pitié et le dégout. Ça commence bien…

 _« En effet. »_

Euh? Je… quoi ? Il m'a parlé ?

Une grimace se dessine subtilement sur sa figure imberbe. Non, je suis persuadée qu'il s'adressait à moi et désormais il se MOQUE de moi…

-« Albus, cette gamine n'a rien à faire là. »

-« Je ne suis pas une gamine! »

-« Votre réponse le prouve pourtant bien. »

Son sourire suffisant me tape sur les nerfs! Retenez-moi ou je vais en faire de la bouillie! C'est qui celui-là ?! Se manières sont déplorables !

-«Nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre Severus, les mangemorts se rassemblent demain soir. »

Alors que le croque-mort, taillé dans un piston de solex, s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, Le directeur le fit rapidement taire d'un revers de main.

Bien joué papi!

-« Nous verrons ça plus tard. » Lance-t-il « En attendant j'estime que le reste de l'Ordre nous a suffisamment attendu. »

Alastor Maugrey me dévisage de là où il est, sans doute à flairer toute erreur de ma part. Malheureusement pour lui, je suis bien décidée à faire bonne figure alors il peut se gratter. Le professeur MacGonagall me fait signe de la rejoindre, le bras tendu, de sorte à ce que je me positionne sur sa gauche. D'un informulé elle enflamme l'âtre de la cheminée. Je n'ai jamais affectionné ce moyen de transport, on en ressort constamment couvert de suie. Alors que l'intensité du brasier s'amenuise, je la regarde s'y engouffrer et prononcer distinctement « Square Grimmaurd » avant de disparaitre, avalée par une fumée opaque. Ça donne terriblement envie de la suivre… Je pénètre à mon tour à l'intérieure avec l'élégance d'un âne et annonce la destination. Mes yeux se fermes d'eux même. Les rouvrir s'avère bien plus compliqué. Je bats des cils l'espace d'un instant pour y voir plus clair. Il me semble avoir atterrie dans une salle à manger, et encore une fois elle est pleine à craquer… tout le monde me fixe, certains surpris, d'autres dubitatifs. Quand je décide enfin à sortir de là, une voix féminine au timbre affable m'alerte, trop tard cependant, du danger imminent :

-« Attention où vous mettez les pieds. ».

J'ai juste le temps de baisser les yeux que je sens mes orteils s'écraser contre une dalle à moitié déchaussée. Je bats des ailes par reflexe, en désespoir de cause, avant de m'étaler sur le sol. A la réception c'est mon poignet droit qui a tout prit, je crains qu'il ne soit foulé.

Derrière moi, Snape vient d'apparaitre. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! La mine excédée qu'il affiche finit de m'humilier pour de bon.

 _Fin du flash-back,_ _retour à la réalité !_

J'aurais dut interpréter cette malchance offensante comme un signe du destin. Mais non ! Il a fallu j'accepte la mission malgré tout.

Nous sommes rentrés par transplannage expresse directement au QG. En franchissant l'entrée, Un bruit d'éclat me vrille les tympans. Dans un fracas incontrôlable, une tornade rousse débouche de la cuisine, encombrée d'un panier chargé de nombreuses potions. Molly.

Bigler sur toutes ces couleurs visqueuses dans des fioles m'écœure. J'ai du mal à saisir ce qu'elle raconte mais mon cerveau retient l'essentiel : elle était inquiète pour moi. Fait plutôt étonnant, étant donné que je ne la connais seulement depuis 24 heures. Selon elle, un membre de l'équipe se serait hâté d'envoyé un patronus corporel pour les avertir qu'un blessé était à envisager. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a préparé de quoi soigner une armée. La voir ainsi alarmée fait naître en moi une quiétude agréable. Il est rare de connaître un p'tit bout de femme si énergique.

Snape, épais comme une chaine de puits, me bouscule pour libérer le passage et rejoindre les autres au salon. Tandis que je m'enfile deux potions contre la douleur presque instantanément, des bribes de voix étouffés jaillissent de la pièce d'à côté. Molly me jette un regard crispé puis s'éclipse elle aussi. Le moral en flaque, j'entends les mots « Miss Cordier » et « incapable » être prononcés dans une seule et même phrase. Ça ne me plait pas. S'ils désirent cracher sur moi, autant le faire discrètement.

Absorbée par leur conversation houleuse, je choisis d'aller trainer mon corps en papier de soie jusqu'à la cuisine pour mieux les écouter. Je patiente un instant, dans l'ombre, curieuse de savoir ce que ce cher Snape peut bien leur déballer de croustillant à mon sujet. Et alors que je m'apprêtais à coller mon oreille contre le battant, une force irrépressible me fit brutalement chanceler.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Atteinte d'une fébrilité croissante, je lutte pour garder mon équilibre, tous mes sens aux aguets. Désorientée, je cherche des yeux la cause de mon soudain malaise avec la déplaisante impression d'être épiée. Lorsque la sensation s'estompe mon ouïe détecte, peu à peu, un bourdonnement sonore quasi imperceptible qui finit par disparaitre après coup. Je commence à penser que la fatigue me fait délirer.

Ça bouge à l'étage. Proche de l'escalier, j'y passe la tête, ma nuque arquée, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le palier du dessus, avant de plonger sur deux orbes d'un vert profond. Je mets plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agit d'un jeune garçon, dont le torse dépasse du garde-corps. Accoudé à la rambarde, il me scrute sans pudeur par-delà ses lunettes rondes. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire un mot au moment exacte où la porte du salon s'ébranle.

C'est Snape.

-« Entrez. » m'ordonne-t-il, une main sur la poignée d'argent.

Je ne me fais pas prier.

La boule au ventre, je me faufile dans la minuscule pièce, où l'on étouffe. Je sais que pas mal de personnes présentes m'en veulent pour ce soir, ça se lit sur leur visage. On m'indique un siège sur lequel je m'assieds volontiers. J'écoute attentivement Remus donner la liste des mangemorts en fuites et je la trouve longue, beaucoup trop longue. Ça souffle dans l'assemblée à la lecture des noms que je ne reconnais pas. Dumbledore est là et il me regarde. Son air serein détonne tant et si bien avec le reste que j'en viens à me demander si il n'est pas sénile en définitive. Il va même jusqu'à m'accorder un sourire compatissant.

Pour résumer, 18 mangemorts sont parvenus à décamper, c'est énorme et même moi j'en prends durement conscience.

Honteuse, je finis par baisser la tête pour reluquer mes mains toutes éraflées. Un silence de mort règne dans le salon et je suis terrifiée à l'idée de le rompre pour m'excuser. Molly, ange gardien à mi-temps vient discrètement se placer derrière ma chaise, préparée à sauter sur le premier qui aura l'audace de lancer les hostilités, j'ai bon espoir pour Snape. Et pourtant, après d'interminables minutes, aucun ne s'y est encore aventuré. Hum, il est temps de l'ouvrir les gars, arrêtez de faire durer le plaisir, c'est insupportable. Sur le point de perdre mon sang froid, un léger raclement de gorge me fait tressaillir. C'est Arthur, le conjoint de Molly, comme quoi ces deux-là se sont passés le message de me sauver la vie.

-« Eh bien, ça aurait pu être pire. Nous en avons tout de même attrapé quatre. » Il articule, un chat dans la gorge.

Oups, grossière erreur… Ça c'était la pire approche que la terre ait connu Monsieur Weasley…

La météo annonce de l'orage, la foudre va frapper et aujourd'hui devinez qui s'est déguisée en paratonnerre ?

Je distingue les cheveux de Tonk, passer d'un doux rose pastel à ce qui ressemble davantage à du roux. La mâchoire de Snape s'est contractée et j'ai cru apercevoir Remus se saisir de sa baguette rangée dans sa manche. Tous aux abris, ça va péter. Et comme prévu, la salle explose. Plus personne ne s'entend, chacun cherchant à dominer l'autre aux milieux du vacarme. Je suis la seule, sans compter le directeur, à rester assise tranquillement en attendant que ça passe. Snape me montre délibérément du doigt avant de continuer d'hurler je ne sais quoi à Remus et Kingsley qui essayent malgré tout de prendre ma défense. Molly dispute Arthur pour son manque de tact et Tonk s'efforce à ramener un peu de calme alors que Sirius s'amuse de la situation. Les voir se battre me gêne. Si on en est là c'est entièrement de ma faute.

J'ouvre la bouche pour m'exprimer mais rien n'en sort. C'est désespèrent, je suis désespérante. Deuxième essai infructueux, troisième essai inutile. On ne va pas aller bien loin. Le vieil homme sirote son café comme si de rien était. Harassée par ce remue-ménage, je décide de me lever du siège et de frapper avec vigueur la table de ma main gauche. Primo, je me suis fait super mal, deuzio, ça n'a eu aucun effet probant et tertio, Tonk est désormais hilare parce qu'elle a tout vu. J'ai envie de mourir…

Je souffre le martyre mais garde espoir. Je me réserve l'espace d'une seconde pour que ma pauvre paume puisse récupérer puis j'empoigne ma baguette et lance un sortilège de Sonorus. On inspire, et…

« - J'EN AI ASSEZ ! »

La fin de ma micro phrase s'est volatilisée dans les aigus et ma migraine me le faire joyeusement savoir. En revanche, je suis forcée de constater que plus personne ne parle. Tonk, qui est partie se réfugier dans la cuisine, éclate d'un rire fou.

J'ai la forte intuition que mes joues ont viré rouge pivoine. Tout le monde m'observe et Snape à l'air effaré.

-« Non mais vous n'êtes pas bien par Mer… »

-« Vous la ferme ! »

OH ! C'est sorti tout seul ! Je le regarde trembler de rage, ainsi engoncé dans sa redingote. Moi je tremble de peur. J'aimerais m'échapper, l'ennui c'est que je n'ai plus le droit de m'arrêter là, alors autant tout déballer.

-« j'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre de vous écouter m'insulter en permanence ! J'en ai marre je vous entendre meugler, j'en ai marre de vos histoires de mangemorts, de magie noire et de votre Voldemort machin-chose! Si des abrutis sans cervelle ont décidé de servir un malade à gueule de reptile qui se prend pour dieu et bien c'est leur problème! J'en ai marre de vos légendes et prophéties à la noix ! J'en ai marre de vos cheminées ! J'en ai marre de moi ! J'en ai marre d'être maladroite et superflue ! Et je déteste les rats !

S'ils ne me prennent toujours pas pour une demeurée, je ne sais pas ce qui leurs faut.

-« j'ai pas demandé à faire ce genre de boulot, je… J'ai jamais fait des trucs pareils, espionner tout ça… Moi j'imaginais être là pour aider à la recherche d'informations dans des DOCUMENTS et non dans des abattoirs abandonnés en pleine nuit ! »

C'est bon j'ai fini, y a plus qu'à attendre dorénavant. Quoi ? J'en sais fichtre rien…

Molly me dévisage comme si j'avais des bulles sous le plafond, elle n'en est sans doute pas loin. Tonk a cessé de pouffer et est revenue s'assoir, quant à Snape, il ronge son frein j'ai l'impression. Etrange. Les perles bleutées du directeur résolument rivées sur moi, brillent d'un sérieux inédit. Bizarrement je n'arrive à arracher mes yeux des siens, il y a comme quelque chose à l'intérieur, impossible à discerner d'ici mais je la sens, elle est là, l'excitation. Pourquoi ?

Une main se pose tout à coup sur la mienne. Ce simple contact réussit aussitôt à détendre l'intégralité de mes nerfs à vif. Molly me tend un verre d'eau fraiche et une part de cake. Pour faire bonne mesure, j'en prends une bouchée.

-« Vous devez être épuisée, il y a des chambres de libres au dernier étage, allez donc vous reposer. » m'annonce Dumbledore.

Cette déclaration surprend tout le monde, y compris moi. Refuser me tente mais je n'en ai plus la force. Il me sourit en caressant sa barbe et m'incite à me plier à ses directives. Mon corps bouge de lui-même, je me lève et quitte le salon sans un bruit ni un regard en arrière pour les autres, toujours stoïques.

-« Nous en rediscuterons demain voulez-vous ? »

 _Bureau du directeur,_ _23h58 Poudlard !_

-« Est-ce trop vous demander de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici Albus ? Je ne suis pas aveugle j'ai bien remarqué que cette gamine vous intéressait. »

-« Voyons, mon garçon n'avez-vous pas confiance en moi ? »

-« Vous ne me posez pas sérieusement cette question ?! »

Severus, le dos appuyé contre la tablette de la cheminée, hésitait entre garder les bras croisés ou les laisser pendre tout simplement. La journée avait été éreintante et l'unique chose qu'il désirait c'était de retrouver ses appartements. La nouvelle recrue lui avait donné du fil à retordre.

-« Vous l'avez vu comme moi non ? Elle ne vaut rien alors pourquoi s'obstiner à la garder avec nous, elle risque sa vie en Angleterre rien qu'en descendant les marches ! »

-« N'exagérons rien Severus. Et puis vous êtes là pour l'aider après tout. »

-« l'aider ?! J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec Potter ! »

-« Vous avez pourtant exécuté le sortilège de Patronus pour avertir les autres il me semble. »

 _Ce sale vieux fou est vraiment au courant de tout !_

A trop serrer les dents, il va finir par se les briser notre petit Severus.

-« Je ne vois pas le rapport, n'importe qui l'aurait fait. »

-« Toujours à vouloir dissimuler ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous Severus, c'est regrettable. »

-« Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi Albus, alors crachez le morceau voulez-vous ! »

Le directeur, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, prit le temps d'avaler une sucrerie citronnée avant de joindre ses mains calleuses sur son bureau.

-« Je ne peux pas la laisser partir, par maintenant que j'en suis sûr. »

-« Sûr de quoi Albus ? »

-« s'en est un. »

-« Un quoi ?! »

-« Elle en fait partie…»

 **Et voilà ! La suite est pour bientôt.**


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Hola petits liseurs ! Ravie de vous voir !**_

 _Chapitre 2_

À mon réveil, deux « adorables » potions m'attendaient patiemment sur la table de chevet. Je les juge du coin de l'œil, déjà dégoutée. Le gout âcre qu'elles procurent dans mes souvenirs m'incite à les jeter à la poubelle, le problème c'est que j'ai bien trop mal pour ne pas les avaler. À l'autre bout de la chambre, j'aperçois un miroir sur pied près de la porte. J'hésite à aller m'y regarder mais la curiosité qui ronge mes tripes prend le dessus sur le reste.

Je crois qu'il m'a fallu deux bonnes minutes pour me reconnaître. L'image de mon reflet est lamentable. Mes cheveux, crasseux et désordonnés, me donnent l'air d'un vieux lion mal léché et encore, cette coupe leur va mieux qu'à moi. De multiples traces de sang coagulé maquillent ma peau pâle et un énorme hématome violacé c'est incrusté sur mon front. Du coté de ma jambe ce n'est pas glorieux non plus, je dirais d'ailleurs que ça en devient inquiétant, j'ai tout intérêt à me la faire soigner par un médecin d'ici peu.

Donc pour résumer, je suis effrayante. Une douche s'impose.

J'ouvre aussi doucement que possible la porte de ma chambre et engouffre ma tête dans le couloir. J'étais tellement stone hier que je ne me rappelle même plus par quel prodige je suis arrivée jusqu'ici. Les lieux ne me disent rien, ainsi baignés dans la pénombre. De forts ronflements s'échappent de la pièce sur ma gauche, ce n'est visiblement pas la salle de bain. Dans un piètre reniflement je frotte mes paupières collées par le sommeil, et part pour une petite exploration.

J'ai beau mettre toute la volonté du monde pour rester silencieuse, le parquet est si vétuste qu'il grince sans que je n'aie pu poser le pied par terre. On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... Après quelques minutes de recherche intensives, je découvre avec satisfaction que la première pièce de l'étage contient une baignoire, un bidet et un lavabo. Alléluia! Par contre il n'y a aucun verrou sur la porte, ça j'apprécie moins mais on va devoir faire avec, ou sans en l'occurrence. Lorsque que j'enclenche l'arrivée d'eau j'ai le plaisir de constater que la tuyauterie fait un boucan effroyable. Debout là-dedans !

L'eau claire que je fais couler sur mes doigts n'est pas de la meilleure température mais c'est suffisant pour que mon corps s'attarde dessous. Je m'extirpe de mes vêtements, qui soit dit en passant sont foutus, et grimpe dans la baignoire. Pas de rideau non plus, quel luxe mes amis!

J'attrape la savonnette et commence à m'astiquer! Jamais je n'ai autant savouré une douche de toute ma vie. Un peu et je me mettrais à chantonner _Beyond de sea_.

Trouver une serviette après ça s'avéra assez compliqué, à tel point que j'ai dû m'essuyer avec une quantité non négligeable de gants de toilette. J'ai, une nouvelle fois, enfilé mes vieux habits déchirés le temps de retourner dans ma chambre et d'en trouver d'autres propres dans la penderie bancale. J'y ai déniché un vieux jean trop grand et une chemise blanche en coton.

Une agréable odeur de pain grillé et de café chaud vint alors chatouiller mes narines tandis que mon ventre vide, se tordait dans tous les sens pour crier famine. Molly la sauveuse est de retour j'ai l'impression. En descendant prudemment une à une les marches inégales de l'escalier, les évènements de la veille me mirent une claque. L'idée de revivre une seconde réunion de ce genre me coupa l'appétit.

C'est donc nauséeuse que j'atteins le rez-de-chaussée, emplie d'une appréhension croissante. Par chance, je ne rencontre personne au salon, peut être dorment-ils tous encore ? Cette question meurt bien vite dans mon esprit embrumé puisque ça bouge dans la cuisine. Avant d'y rentrer je jette un coup d'œil furtif aux personnes présentes et m'aperçois avec joie que Snape n'est pas là, seuls Molly et Sirius sont assis à table. Merci Merlin !

-« Bonjour. » Dis-je timidement en remontant mes lunettes par pure mécanisme.

Molly bondit pratiquement de sa chaise en m'entendant.

-« Oh Bonjour jeune fille! Je suis ravie de vous voir ! »

Sirius se tourne vers moi dans un sourire malicieux avant de me tirer un siège.

-« Content de voir que vous allez un peu mieux qu'hier. Du café ? »

J'acquiesce en silence alors qu'il m'en verse un peu dans une tasse en porcelaine.

-« Hum, je me suis permise de prendre une douche et d'emprunter des vêtements, j'espère que ça ne pose pas problème ? »

-« Pas du tout, toutefois vos cheveux sont encore humides, vous allez prendre froid. »

Je me contente de faire non de la tête et de boire une longue et brûlante lampée de café. Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

-« Avez-vous pris vos potions ce matin ? » m'interroge Molly, septique, en me glissant une assiette pleine de tartines au beurre.

-« Oui, merci. »

-« Très bien. Remus vous emmènera voir Pomfresh dans la matinée pour qu'elle s'occupe convenablement de vos blessures. »

-« Pomfresh ? »

-« Oui, c'est l'infirmière de Poudlard. »

En entendant Poudlard, j'ai failli recracher ma gorgée sur la table.

-« Po..Poudlard ? Je ne pensais pas y retourner si tôt. »

-« Ce cher Dumbledore a insisté hier soir pour vous y voir aujourd'hui. C'est pour votre bien ma chérie, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cet état. »

Hum… et moi qui m'imaginais pouvoir retourner en France dès l'heure du déjeuner pour rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche. Déçue, je finis par mordre mollement dans l'une des tranches de pain mises à ma disposition tout en examinant les autres mets placés face à moi. Un objet attire néanmoins mon attention. Du côté de la corbeille à fruits est soigneusement plié le journal du matin. Je tends le bras et l'agrippe pour en lire les gros titres. On y apprend catastrophe sur catastrophe, c'est abominable, la situation en Angleterre est incontestablement mauvaise. Je découvre qu'une soit disant fuite de gaz a fait exploser un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages dans un quartier moldu. On dénombre 12 morts et 5 blessés graves. A la page 4 apparaissent 3 avis de recherche concernant des mangemorts en fuites et à la 8 un article dénonce des faits troublants et inexpliqués sur la disparition de plusieurs aurors. Sirius m'observe et patiente, les mains croisées devant son visage marqué. Je n'ose pas le regarder à mon tour. J'ai honte, honte d'avoir fait échouer hier soir une mission qui aurait pu, sur le long terme, réduire le nombre d'incidents gravés noir sur blanc dans la gazette. La bouche pâteuse, je n'eux pas tout de suite conscience de froisser le quotidien, trop concentrée à m'insulter. Mon ventre gronde mais je n'ai plus faim, je préfère abandonner le reste de mon toast dans mon assiette. Même mon café a un gout de cendre… Abattu, mes ongles me paraissent soudains d'un grand intérêt. Sirius se penche et s'empare du journal sans l'ouvrir.

-« C'est comme ça depuis des mois. »

J'ai soif de lui répondre, dans savoir plus, seulement je n'ai rien d'intelligent à dire. En France, les ennuis qui bousculent notre tran-tran au ministère se résument par des corvées administratives.

-« Chaque jour, il y a des morts. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux pour tous les ... »

-« Sirius ! » L'arrête alors Molly « Elle n'a pas besoin d'écouter ça. »

-« Ce n'est rien !» je m'empresse d'ajouter en gesticulant. « Je ne me doutais pas que la situation était si… »

-« Critique ? Elle l'est. »

-« Hum… »

Comment ai-je pu me déplacer jusqu'ici sans même me renseigner un tant soit peu ?! Les attaques de Snape à mon égard étaient justifiées, je ne suis qu'un poids et le pire c'est que je n'y peux rien.

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une poutre en pleine poitrine, j'ai l'humeur qui boite. Obnubilée par ma propre idiotie j'entendis subitement les escaliers craquer. Quelqu'un descendait lentement les marches. Dans un mouvement étriqué, Je fais pivoter ma tête de façon à voir l'entrée et écarquille les mirettes. Dressé dans mon dos, une paire d'yeux verts me dévisage avec intensité.

C'est le garçon d'hier soir !

-« Harry ! Bien dormi ? »

Il hoche du menton avant de partir s'installer en face de moi, j'ai du mal à croire aux coïncidences. Molly s'affaire aux fourneaux pour lui apporter un mug jaune poussin qu'elle remplit d'un liquide fumant. Du chocolat chaud. J'ai besoin de m'occuper les mains. J'empoigne ma cuillère trempée de café que je mouline dans tous les sens quand, d'une petite voix, Harry prend la parole.

-« Bonjour. »

Pour le moins surprise, je relève un œil sur lui, pas bien sûre d'avoir compris, il donne l'air d'attendre une réponse.

-« Heu… Bonjour, à moi ? » Il agrée « Ah, et bien bonjour. »

Mon dieu il est plus jeune que moi et pourtant j'ai la sensation que la gosse ici c'est moi.

-« Je te présente Amanda Cordier, elle vient d'intégrer l'ordre. Amanda, voici Harry, mon filleul. »

Oh alors c'est son filleul ?! Tout s'explique ! Je me demande où sont ses parents.

-« Ravie de faire ta connaissance Harry, tu peux m'appeler Amanda si tu le souhaites. »

Je lui serre vivement la main pendant qu'il conserve ses pupilles émeraude braquées sur moi.

-« Harry est en 6eme année à Poudlard. » reprend Molly « Comme mon fils. »

-« Oh je vois. »

-« D'ailleurs, Ron n'est toujours pas levé ? » s'exclame-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches « je l'ai prévenu qu'à 10 heure tout le monde devait être prêt, et il est déjà 9h10. »

Au même instant, un bruit dantesque en provenance de l'étage m'arrache un pépiement de poussin étranglé. Harry, lui, continue d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner paisiblement.

-« Ronald Weasley ! » S'emballe Molly « Es-tu incapable de descendre DOUCEMENT ?! »

Alors lui, y a pas de doute, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur et Molly, il suffit de voir ses cheveux pour comprendre. Ils ont exactement la même couleur, c'est bluffant.

-« Mais maman, c'est pas d'ma faute, Fred m'a poussé ! »

Derrière lui, inclinées sur le garde-corps, Deux tignasses rousses à la tête identique s'emploient à dissimuler un sourire complice. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'eux aussi font parties de la famille. Et effectivement, leur mère le confirme. Elle m'explique qu'elle a six fils et une fille. Sacrée fratrie ! Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours…

Lorsque je me présente aux jumeaux, ceux-ci me répondent à tour de rôle, tout en terminant systématiquement la phrase de l'autre. Je ne sais pas s'il faut en rire ou s'en inquiéter.

Une fois que tout le monde a fini de grignoter quelque chose, les garçons montent se préparer avant le départ. Je les entends se disputer la place dans la salle de bain, leur dentifrice ou encore leurs calçons, là par contre je ne veux RIEN savoir. A mon grand étonnement, ils redescendent en vitesse, sac en main et chaussures aux pieds.

Remus, rentré la veille, vint nous escorter pour Poudlard, Harry les fils Weasley et moi-même un peu après 10h00.

Transplaner juste après un repas n'est pas nécessairement une idée géniale et la figure de Ron le prouve. J'ignorais que l'on pouvait avoir un teint aussi vert, encore une fois j'en reste confuse, il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien. Remus, pressé par le temps, finit par s'éclipser, me laissant seule avec eux. Là, je suis partagée à savoir qui est responsable de qui. Harry prend la tête du troupeau et nous entraine direction le château. Nous empruntons exactement le même chemin que j'ai utilisé hier avec le Géant du cabanon. Et quand on parle du loup, je crois l'aperçois se diriger par ici. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à nous reconnaître et se met à faire des signes vagues, ponctués d'un éblouissant sourire. Ron et Harry, restés jusque-là silencieux, se mirent à galoper avec enthousiasme pour le rejoindre.

-« Vous le connaissez cette euh… homme ? »

Fred (ou George) ouvrent de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire suivit de près par son frère George (ou Fred).

-« Tout le monde le connait ici, Hagrid est notre Garde-chasse. »

Depuis quand une école a-t-elle besoin d'un Garde-chasse ? Bon il est vrai qu'avec la forêt qu'il y a ici, il risque d'être plutôt utile en effet. Je le vois venir vers moi.

Pas bouger, on ne sait pas encore de quoi il peut être capable. Avec le corps qu'il a, une gifle et je suis par terre.

-« M'zelle Cordier, j'pensais pas vous revoir, quel plaisir! »

Je lui souris, enfin j'essaye. Au vu des regards qu'ils me lancent je dois plutôt grimacer.

-« Ca va Miss ? »

-« Euh…Oui, aucun problème ! »

-« Alors, c'week-end prolongé, il s'est bien passé ? » S'extasie-t-il en bifurquant sur Harry.

-« Impec, Mione est repartie chez ses parents hier matin avec Ginny. Elles ne devraient pas tarder.»

-« Comme nous sommes dimanche, vous n'aurez cas passer m'voir cette après-midi pour boire l'thé. »

J'ai la ferme intuition que cette invitation fortuite m'inclut également. Alors qu'Harry et Ron acceptent avec joie, moi je me tais et préfère prétendre ne rien avoir entendu, avec de la chance ce soir je serais allongée dans MON lit en FRANCE, à siroter une bonne tasse de thé au jasmin.

Plus l'on progresse plus l'école se dessine devant nos yeux. Apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à trainer des pieds. Ron souffle et se plaint de n'avoir strictement rien « pigé » au devoir de défense à rendre pour ce mardi. Défense? C'est la matière de Snape non ? Pauvres gosses, laisser enseigner un sadique pareil devrait être interdit par la loi!

-« Nous y voilà! J'dois passer aux serres avant midi. J'vous laisse là jeunes gens! »

-« Les serres ? Il y a des serres ici ? »

-« Oh oui un grand nombre! C'est le professeur Chourave qu'est chargée de s'en occuper. »

-« je vois… »

Peut-être acceptera-t-elle de me fournir en feuilles d'Anoline avant de partir (vous comprendrez plus tard).

Tandis que j'observe Hagrid s'éloigner, je revois me jugement le concernant. Réflexion faite il n'est pas si terrifiant, si l'on met de côté sa taille évidemment.

Ce matin le Hall n'est désormais plus qu'un amas d'élèves en effervescences, toutes années et maisons confondues. C'est un tohu-bohu, la foule se bouscule dans les couloirs, on ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Arrivé à la Grande Salle, j'abandonne les garçons pour poursuivre ma route. Si je me souviens bien le bureau du directeur se situe au deuxième étage, reste à savoir comment l'atteindre. Je croise un groupe d'étudiants au blason rouge et or et leur demande gentiment mon chemin. Ils détaillent un instant mes vêtements de fortune beaucoup trop larges avant de m'indiquer une direction. J'imagine que le fait d'avoir défilée une demi-heure après ça m'a démontré qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux jeunes, ils sont cruels.

Charmant… 11h00 approche et j'aire platement comme une âme en peine échouée dans une aile déserte de Poudlard. Moi qui déteste m'égarer j'ai tout gagné. Qu'est-ce que l'on apprend à faire aux tout-petits s'ils leur arrivent de se pommer quelque part déjà? Ah oui, Rester où l'on, le bras en l'air, à espérer que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher ? Hum, j'hésite à suivre ce conseil… L'école s'est littéralement vidée. J'observe par une fenêtre l'ensemble des élèves s'amuser dehors, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil que leur accorde Octobre avant que l'hiver n'engloutisse tout sur son passage. Je les envie un peu pour leur insolente innocence. D'interminables minutes s'égrènent et je continue de les regarder se chamailler dans l'herbe, je reconnais même Harry qui s'avance vers une jeune fille brune aux cheveux bouclés et désordonnés, agenouillée patiemment à lire. Dans mes souvenirs, l'ambiance à Beaubâtons n'était pas si joyeuse et folâtre, c'est triste, les français manquent quelque chose.

Ainsi accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre, je n'avais pas fait attention ni à la silhouette menaçante, planquée dans l'ombre d'une colonne, ni au fait qu'elle vint se placer derrière moi. En revanche, le souffle chaud sur mon oreille je l'ai senti, si bien que j'ai poussé un gémissement pitoyable.

-« Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites ici Miss Cordier? »

Saleté, depuis quand il est là celui-là ?! Quel fourbe, me faire flipper comme ça… il va me le payer !

-« Je visite, et vous, que faites-vous là, _Severus ? »_ Le regard meurtrier qu'il m'adresse me va droit au cœur. Hé Hé! Alors mon grand, tu n'aimes que je sois si familière avec toi ?

Hum… Attendez un seconde, c'est un rictus que je vois naitre sur son visage ou j'hallucine ?

-« Figurez-vous que j'enseigne ici. »

Oh… Oui c'est vrai, je me disais aussi c'était trop simple.

La technique d'intimidation a échoué, je répète, l'objectif a capoté, retraite, RETRAITE !

-« Euh…En effet oui… j'avais zappé ce détail…» C'est quoi cette voix de midinette?! Amanda reprends toi tu veux!

-« vous cherchez quelque chose peut être ? »

-« Non rien en particulier, je vous l'ai dit je visite les lieux, c'est tout. »

-« C'est tout ? Comme quoi, ils y en a qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de gaspiller leur temps. »

Il me scanne de haut en bas, je le sens. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'étrange impression qu'il peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et j'apprécie moyennement ça. Je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas quelque chose sur la figure. Non parce que là il va vraiment me faire douter à m'étudier comme il le fait.

Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter là!

-« Vous… ? »

Je …?

Ok alors là si moi je suis spéciale lui il est carrément timbré ! Hier il me hurle dessus comme un chien et aujourd'hui il perd ses mots ?!

Son attitude m'intrigue, il a beau garder une expression de pure ennuie, ses yeux reflètent de la rancœur. Non, c'est plus dur que ça, je dirais presque que ça ressemble à de l'aversion. Est-ce que je le dégoute tant que ça ? J'ai du mal à croire que n'importe qui puisse nourrir une rage pareille pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas. Quoiqu'avec lui, difficile de savoir à quoi s'en tenir…

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et d'émettre un son, qu'il se rapproche finalement de moi pour se pencher tout près de mon visage. Il pince ses lèvres minces et me chuchote, agressif :

« Pensez à débarrasser votre présence indésirable des couloirs, votre idiotie putride va déteindre sur ces cornichons qui me servent d'élèves. »

J'en ai la respiration coupée, à tel point que mon corps vacille. Cet homme est véritablement un salop. Je serre les poings et me tâte à en envoyer un percuter son énorme pif. Ça me démange mais je me retiens, restons civilisés ! Il sourit, satisfait de m'avoir blessé.

-« En fait, lorsque je vous ai demandé ce que vous faisiez là, je voulais savoir ce que vous faisiez _encore_ ici. »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il insinue.

-« L'échec d'hier ne vous a pas suffi ? Faut-il d'autres preuves de votre inutilité et de votre incompétence à l'imbécile que vous êtes pour vous rendre compte que votre présence en Angleterre est une erreur monumentale ? »

C'est une blague, dites-moi qu'il rigole?

-« Ou alors, cela vous plait de nous voir rattraper vos misérables conneries ? »

Faites le taire, s'il vous plait…

-« J'ai lu votre dossier, des résultats insuffisants, incapacité à produire un patronus corporel, assignée dans un bureau depuis votre sortie de Beaubâtons et quoi d'autre déjà ? Ah oui, Abandonnée à la naissance. C'est intéressant, comme quoi, certaines existences sont futiles. »

Je ne sais pas quelle tête je fais mais il s'en délecte, un sourire narquois déforme sa figure. Il est tellement proche de moi que j'arrive à lire dans ses iris noires toute la joie qu'il ressent à écraser le peu d'estime que je me porte. Jamais encore je n'ai détesté quelqu'un comme je le déteste en ce moment. Je sais qu'il le sait et il s'en réjouit davantage.

Je crois que je commence à manquer d'oxygène. Quand ai-je cessé d'inspirer, je ne sais plus vraiment, en fait je ne saisis plus grand-chose, ma conscience est focalisée sur lui, sur ce monstre à apparence humain. Je souffre, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'il le sache, je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne qu'il est parvenu à taper là où ça fait mal. Mes mains se sont mises à trembler ce qui me rappelle que je n'ai pas pris ma _dose_ ce matin… Si ça continue je vais devenir agressive et ça c'est hors de question, je dois sortir, il me faut de l'air, et de l'Anoline aussi…

En canalisant le maximum de force qu'il me reste, je projette mes deux bras vers l'avant et le pousse violemment en arrière. Il n'a reculé que d'un pas mais je me sens déjà plus sereine. La posture dans laquelle je suis n'est pas très naturelle, malheureusement je ne peux pas rien faire contre. Tous mes muscles se sont crispés, Ma poitrine s'est resserrée, et ma tête tambourine tellement que je ne perçois presque aucun son. C'est critique, je dois partir. Maintenant. C'est primordial et pourtant une force irrésistible m'oblige à vouloir le blesser tout autant.

-« Alors, voici donc l'opinion que vous avez de moi ? Ça va chercher loin! N'êtes-vous pas fatigué de vouloir sans cesse faire du mal autour de vous ? Vous crachez votre poison sur tout ce qui bouge, à chaque instant. Et tout ça juste pour échapper un tant soit peu à cette frustration que vous avez de ne pas pouvoir vous supporter vous-même ! Vous savez quoi ? J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous pouvez penser connaître à mon sujet. Vous me haïssez et bien sachez que c'est réciproque. Vous n'êtes qu'un connard sadique, unsocial et névrosé ! Vous avez si peu connu l'amour que vous en devenez amer et imbuvable envers votre entourage. Ça me dégoute! Allez crever.

Je ne suis pas restée pour attendre qu'il réplique. Je l'ai planté au milieu du couloir une fois ma tirade achevée. A mon grand soulagement il ne m'a pas suivi. Dieu merci, sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, effrayée comme j'étais, incapable de dire si la personne qui venait de lui balancer tout ça était réellement moi … ou quelqu'un d'autre.

En mettant un pied dehors, j'ai couru sans relâche jusqu'aux serres. Curieusement, je n'ai pas eu de problème à les trouver, comme si je connaissais déjà le chemin. J'ai pénétré chacune d'elles à la recherche d'une toute petite plante aux feuilles grises à pointes bleues. Plus les secondes passaient plus je doutais d'en trouver… C'est une minuscule étiquette indiquant « Anoline » qui me fit reprendre espoir.

L'unique plante présente n'est pas encore arrivée à maturité mais elle suffira amplement.

D'un geste vif j'arrache l'une de ses feuilles et la pose sur ma langue. L'effet est immédiat. Tout mon corps se relâche et mes nerfs se détendent. Comment ai-je pu oublier d'en prendre sur moi. Essoufflée, je m'affale sur le sol humide et terreux, mes jambes tendues devant moi. Les paroles de Snape remontent brusquement à la surface avec une lenteur désolante. Je mémorise les informations au compte-goutte tout en regagnant mes esprits. À la fin je retiens UNE chose : Dans la mesure où l'on m'a embauché pour 2 mois, je resterai les deux mois, qu'il le veuille ou non et je promets de lui mener l'existence aussi insupportable qu'il me la rend lui-même !

…

Un peu plus haut, dans son bureau, était assis le directeur, confortablement enfoncé dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé fumante à la main. Il n'ignorait rien de la futile tentative improvisé par Severus pour faire déguerpir la nouvelle jeune sorcière. Seulement il n'avait aucun doute sur elle. Elle allait rester pour prouver sa valeur, elle allait rester et ainsi suivre la voie qui lui était destinée. Ou plutôt… Qu'il lui destinait.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Hola petits liseurs, ravie de vous voir !**_

 _ **Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'inattention qui auraient réussi à s'immiscer dans le texte…**_

 _Chapitre 3_

C'est l'heure de déjeuner et j'ai pris ma décision. Si l'accord tient toujours, je suis prête à donner de ma personne pour les nombreuses semaines à venir. Je vais les aider, je vais tout faire pour réussir n'importe quelle tache. Snape peut dire ce qu'il veut, je ne suis pas, et je ne serais jamais celle qu'il a décrite. Je n'ai rien d'inutile, d'idiot et encore moins de misérable! Enfin j'espère…

Je lève la tête pour apercevoir le ciel. Présenté ainsi, le mouvement pourrait paraitre poétique mais en fait, je pense que si j'incline mon visage en arrière c'est surtout pour ne pas que les larmes coulent trop vite. J'en suis remplie et si je me penche en avant, juste un peu, elles vont se déverser comme une cascade et inonder Poudlard. En attendant, je ne sais pas où aller… Pleurer ne me suffira pas à tout évacuer, il faut que je me venge, ça sera ma thérapie. Il va déguster…

Mon corps est lourd. Sans doute l'après coup des feuilles d'Anoline. Mais, malgré ça, j'ai la désagréable impression qu'il y a autre chose. Comme si cet homme immonde était parvenu à creuser une brèche à l'intérieur de moi. Il a foulé du pied un terrain dont j'ignorais encore l'existence.

Oh non ! Manquerait plus que je sois schizophrène… Quoi qu'avec moi, il faut être préparé à toute éventualité.

Pourtant, ça expliquerait pas mal de phénomènes étranges, de faits inexpliqués et inexplicables, de rêves si palpables que j'en suis parfois malade. Pourquoi ai-je constamment le sentiment d'être différente, pourvue d'une singularité hors norme. Et puis pour quelles raisons suis-je atteinte de ces sursauts d'agressivité qu'il m'est impossible de maîtriser ? Quand on y réfléchit, je suis loin d'incarner l'archétype féminin par excellence en plus de ça. Rester ici m'aiderais éventuellement à découvrir certains pans de ma vie que je ne connais pas.

Non mais écoutez-moi parler… On croirait entendre l'une de ces célèbres héroïnes aux destins scellés dans un marbre immuable. Au final, je dois faire partie de toutes les dégénérées banales et mélancoliques qui n'aspirent qu'à se donner un peu d'importance. Quelle ironie, et c'est moi qui l'ai traité de névrosé! C'est probablement mon amour propre que cette chauvesouris lugubre à bafoué, inutile d'aller chercher pâquerettes.

Par petits groupes, les élèves finissent par se diriger lentement vers l'enceinte du château. Leur allégresse détonnant remarquablement avec mon désarroi. Je les regarde faire avec attention et finis par les imiter dans l'espoir qu'ils m'amènent à la grande salle où je trouverai surement le directeur.

Mon ventre gargouille, j'ai faim. Pour ce que ça change de d'habite, j'ai toujours la dalle de toute façon. Dieu merci ! Le bonheur m'a quitté mais la poisse, elle, ne m'a jamais lâchée. Lorsque j'arrive devant les portes de ce qui ressemble à une gigantesque salle à manger, je prends l'initiative d'y entrer sans attendre. Hors de question de me défiler maintenant. Tout le monde me fixe et chuchote, je le sais mais préfère passer outre les commérages. Ma vision est exclusivement portée sur la longue table du fond à laquelle tous les professeurs prennent leur repas. Albus Dumbledore et au centre et il me regarde approcher. Je choisis volontairement d'employer une démarche résolue pour paraitre un tant soit peu sûre de moi. L'énorme pièce est cernée par des milliers d'yeux qui me scrutent, attentifs à chacun de mes gestes. N'ayez crainte, hormis ma baguette, je ne suis pas armée.

Harry, attablé sur ma droite, a l'air étonné de me voir débarquer de cette façon. Qui ne le serait pas ? Même moi je m'impressionne pour une fois! Snape est là lui aussi, assis près du professeur MacGonagall. Quand nos regards se croisent, j'ai la sensation que mon cœur va exploser! Le sien aussi visiblement. À le voir planter violement sa fourchette dans son assiette pour l'abandonner tout bonnement dedans par la suite c'est que ma tronche a dû lui couper l'appétit. Cette idée me réchauffe les entrailles!

En grimpant les trois misérables marches qui me séparent encore d'eux, je manque de trébucher et de m'étaler sur leur déjeuner. J'avais bien besoin de ça. Heureusement pour moi, ça n'arrive pas, merci merlin, autrement j'aurais pu dire adieu à ma crédibilité pour le restant de mes jours.

-« Pardon de vous déranger dans un moment pareil monsieur le directeur, mais c'est assez urgent. »

Bien sûr quand je dis « urgent », j'extrapole légèrement.

-« Je vous en prie Miss Cordier, qu'avez-vous de si important à m'annoncer ? »

Les dés sont jetés, ça passe ou ça casse. Inspire ma vieille et lance-toi.

-« Hum, et bien voyez-vous… j'ai beaucoup médité sur la question et malgré l'échec (cuisant) d'hier soir j'aimerais rester ici comme convenu pour vous apporter mon aide. Evidemment si l'offre tient toujours! »

Au vu de l'expression de certains, j'ai lâché une bombe. Reste à savoir s'il s'agit d'une ogive nucléaire ou d'un simple artifice à confettis. Je me mords la lèvre, incapable de savoir quoi faire de mes mains. Derrière moi, plus personne ne parle.

-« Eh bien, quelle surprise! Je suis ravi de l'apprendre. »

Sérieux ?!

-« Vr…Vraiment ? »

-« Absolument. Je comptais justement vous envoyer un hibou pour le confirmer. »

Nom d'un détraqueur sans cape! J'y crois pas, ils me gardent ?! À leur place je me serais moi-même foutu à la porte alors qu'eux acceptent de me donner une seconde chance. Les muscles de mon visage se contractent pour former un sourire éclatant assez spécial.

-« C'est une super nouvelle ! Enfin… Hum c'est … Merci beaucoup. »

Je m'emballe, je m'enflamme, j'ai envie de sauter de joie, de hurler mon espoir au monde entier, mais… je reste calme et continue d'exposer mes dents blanches à la vue de tous. Regardez, Snape, comme elles sont belles!

-« Vous serez logée et nourri ici, au château. En contrepartie je vous demanderai d'effectuer quelques … obligations, rien de bien méchant rassurez-vous. »

-« Bien sûr, cela va de soi ! »

-« Notre concierge vous mènera à vos appartements après le repas, nous avons déjà monté vos affaires. »

De quoi il parle ?

-« Mes affaires ? Mais je n'ai rien amené ? »

-« En effet, j'ai pris l'initiative de les faire importer de chez vous, en France. »

Cette révélation incongrue ne me plait guère. Savoir que quelqu'un, un inconnu qui plus est, a pénétré mon appartement sans que j'en accorde la permission m'a fait l'effet d'une claque. Ils ne connaissent pas le concept de « vie privée » en Angleterre ?

-« Un problème mon enfant ? »

-« Non, c'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude que n'importe qui rentre chez moi en mon absence. »

-« Vous m'en voyez navré, je pensais bien faire en gagnant du temps. »

-« Oh ce n'est rien vraiment, je comprends. »

-« Tant mieux. Que diriez-vous de venir manger avec nous, nous venons de commencer, vous n'avez rien manqué. »

L'invitation est terriblement tentante. Mon estomac réclame de la nourriture et en grande quantité. J'hésite, il le voit bien et insiste.

-« Voyons, n'ayez pas peur, je suis certain que ça ne dérangera personne. »

-« Pourquoi pas dans ce cas. »

Alors que j'entreprends de faire le tour, il m'indique un siège libre sur lequel je m'assieds avec entrain. À ma droite, je reconnais Horace, rencontré le premier jour. Il me souffle un discret « bon appétit jeune fille » que je m'empresse de lui rendre. Hagrid, placé plus loin me fait signe de sa grosse main avant de repartir dans une discussion animée avec son voisin. Je le trouve mignon. Après ça, je crois que j'ai fini par engloutir tout ce qui me passait sous le nez.

 _Grande salle, 12h18,_ _table des Griffondors._

-« Qui est ce ? »

Hermione, captivée par l'exotique nouvelle venue aux vêtements trop grands frappa distraitement le bras d'Harry pour qu'il lui réponde.

-« Qui ça ? » Fit Ron, la bouche pleine de riz.

-« Celle qui vient d'entrer. »

Intrigué, le survivant dirigea ses célèbres lunettes rondes en direction de l'entrée, rapidement imité par Ron et Ginny.

-« Eh, c'est pas la fille de ce matin? »

-« Elle s'appelle Amanda, Ron, et oui c'est bien elle. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait là. »

-« Amanda ? Vous la connaissez ? »

-« Ouai, elle a participé à la mission dont je t'ai parlé. C'est un nouveau membre de l'Ordre il me semble. Elle vient de France. »

Seamus, jusque-là occupé à exhiber ses _incroyables_ activités moldus du week-end, tourna tout son corps sur Harry pour ajouter avec un naturel déconcertant:

-« de France ? La classe ! On dit que là-bas les sorciers sont hyperpuissants ! »

Cette remarque fut rapidement accueillie par plusieurs autres qu'Harry ignora superbement. Curieusement ébaubi, il s'était concentré sur la jeune femme qui pressait le pas pour atteindre le fond de la salle.

-« Tout va bien Harry ? »

-« Hum, oui pourquoi ? » Marmonna-t-il, son attention néanmoins braquée sur elle.

-« Je sais pas, tu as l'air de ne pas lui faire confiance à la suivre comme ça du regard. »

-« Si, bien sûr que je lui fais confiance, elle fait partie de l'Ordre après tout et puis j'ai cru comprendre que Dumbledore lui-même l'avait faite venir. »

-« Vraiment ? » S'étrangla Hermione avec sa bouchée de pain « Elle doit avoir du talent alors. »

-« j'en sais rien, mais… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens.

-« Mais ? » Insista Ginny.

Ses trois amis étaient accrochés à ses lèvres, inclinés sur leur assiette comme pour partager un important secret.

-« Hier soir, quand ils sont tous rentrés, Snape avait franchement l'air remonté contre elle. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, c'est Snape il est _toujours_ en colère contre _tout_ le monde. »

-« Ron n'a pas tort Harry. »

-«Hum… Et puis y a eu cette drôle de résonance aussi… »

-« Une résonance, tu veux dire comme un écho ? »

-« Non. » riposta Harry, en secouant la tête « Plus comme un bourdonnement, c'était bizarre. J'étais allongé dans mon lit au premier quand je l'ai entendu. J'ai cherché partout d'où ça pouvait venir et c'est seulement quand j'ai regardé en bas par les escaliers que le bruit a cessé et elle était là, près de la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée.

-« Tu penses qu'elle en était à l'origine ? »

-« J'en sais rien Mione, et ça ne l'a pas refait depuis. J'ai attendu quand je suis allé prendre mon petit-déjeuner le lendemain. Elle était installée juste en face de moi mais je n'ai rien ressenti. »

-« Tu en as parlé à Sirius ? »

-« Non, c'est peut-être rien, j'étais fatigué quand c'est arrivé. Et puis, elle a l'air plutôt gentille. Maladroite surtout. »

-« Si tu le dis vieux! Bref, tu comptes manger tes saucisses ? »

-« Non Ron… » Soupira-t-il exaspéré par le ventre ambulant qu'était son meilleur ami. « Prends-les si tu veux. »

-« Chouette ! »

Décidément, ce dit-il, il ne changera jamais !

 _13h25 Couloir,_ _4eme étages_

-« Nous y voilà. » me lance Rusard d'un ton aigre et peu avenant en caressant langoureusement son chat.

-« Merci beaucoup. »

-« Pour ouvrir le portrait il vous suffira de choisir un mot de passe. »

Alors que j'allais lui répondre quelque chose, je le vois s'éloigner sans demander son reste. Super… désormais seule devant l'immense tableau habité d'une femme âgée endormie, je n'ose plus bouger. La réveiller m'ennuie mais ai-je le choix ?

-« Hum, Madame ? Ouhouh… »

Elle ne bronche pas, le visage obstinément enfouie dans ses bras croisés.

-« Ma..Madame ! S'il vous plait. »

-« Hum… Quoi ? Que voulez-vous… »

-« j'aimerais rentrer si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

A ces mots, elle finit par redresser lentement sa silhouette tordue d'arthrite. Sous l'entrelacs de ses rides elle esquisse un sourire neutre.

-« Vous êtes la nouvelle propriétaire ? »

-« c'est ça. »

-« Allez-y… »

D'un geste nonchalant elle fait pivoter le cadre pour qu'il puisse s'ouvrir en grand.

-« merci… » J'hésite à l'interpeller de nouveau et tente doucement un : « Euh, excusez-moi, je souhaiterais choisir un mot de passe si possible. »

Aucun mouvement de sa part, j'attends. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se relève encore.

-« Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour me le donner ? »

-« Ah euh oui… Euh que pensez-vous de _Anoline_ ? »

-« Va pour _Anoline_ , ça sera tout ? »

-« Oui je crois. »

-« A la bonne heure, maintenant laissez-moi me reposer MERCI. »

D'accord… C'est pas l'amabilité qui l'étouffe à celle-là.

Lorsque je m'introduis dans mes quartiers, j'ai l'impression d'avoir voyagée dans le temps. La décoration est si ancienne que j'en ai mal aux yeux. Et tout ce rouge… les meubles sont de bon-goût mais sans charme, un peu démodés. Je pense que du ménage s'impose. En attrapant ma baguette d'une main, je jette plusieurs sorts simples mais efficaces qui font disparaitre certaines babioles et teintent les murs d'une agréable touche de crème. J'en profite pour déplacer l'imposante armoire dressée devant mon lit et d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Comme me l'a affirmé le directeur au déjeuner, j'ai le mauvais plaisir d'y trouver, à l'intérieur, pratiquement tous mes habits. Il en va de même pour mes affaires de toilette que je découvre soigneusement empaquetées dans la salle de bain.

Une fois l'inspection terminée, j'observe tout autour de moi en tournant sur moi-même. Avec précaution je viens m'assoir dans le canapé de cuir brun qui doit valoir dix fois le prix du mien et qui fait deux fois sa taille. J'ai du mal à me dire que je vais habiter ici. La sensation d'espace dans ma nouvelle chambre me donne le vertige.

Alors que, les yeux dans le vague, je fais le point sur ce qu'il me reste à faire, un audible *poc* retentit dans la pièce. J'ai la surprise de voir apparaitre face à moi un petit elfe de maison qui m'a l'air totalement terrorisé, aussi frémissant qu'une feuille morte ballotée par le vent.

-« Le prof…professeur Dumbledore m'a, il m'a demandé de vous emmener voir l'inf…l'infirmière, madame Pomfresh pour s'assurer que vous… allez bien… »

-« Euh oui, très bien j'arrive. »

Il est vrai qu'avec tout ça j'ai carrément oublié d'aller y faire un tour. Par Merlin, heureusement que cet homme pense à tout !

Je laisse la créature me guider à travers les nombreux couloirs du château. Elle marche devant moi, ses mains minuscules imbriquées l'une contre l'autre. Suis-je si effrayante que ça ? Je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention au chemin à emprunter mais au bout d'un moment je la vois se raidir et tendre son bras osseux vers une porte.

-« L'infirmerie est… ici. »

-« Ah, merci de m'avoir… » L'elfe disparait « Conduit jusqu'ici… »

J'ai fait quelque chose ?!

En poussant sur les lourdes portes, elles finissent par s'entrouvrir suffisamment pour que je puisse passer dans l'embrasure. Focalisée sur une pile de potions, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en blouse blanche, me marmonne un « Venez par ici » tout à fait austère. Quand elle braque son regard sévère sur moi, j'ai la forte impression d'avoir été prise la main dans le pot à biscuits !

-« Alors, Amanda c'est ça ? Quand comptiez-vous exactement venir vous faire ausculter ? »

Oups.

-« Euh, j'ai… j'avais pas mal de choses à faire et… »

-« Des choses plus importantes que de soigner vos plaies ? »

-« Je… Non madame. »

-« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Déshabillez-vous et allongez-vous là. »

Comment est-ce qu'une femme aussi dure peut-elle être médecin ? Ca me dépasse !

-« Bon, qu'avons-nous là. »

Agilement, elle promène la pointe de sa baguette sur l'ensemble de mon pauvre corps et réitère l'opération dans tous les sens plausibles. Son travail est minutieux, perfectionniste, pragmatique.

-« Ce n'est pas très jolie dites-moi… »

Ses mains expertes viennent palper ma cuisse puis mon poignet et enfin mon crâne. Je suis littéralement inspectée de partout. Faisant fi de ma pudeur maladive à l'égard des autres, je la laisse m'examiner avec l'espoir qu'elle en finisse vite. Très vite.

-« Vous avez une entorse au poignet droit mais rien d'irréparable. En revanche, la blessure à votre jambe s'est infectée. »

-« Vraiment ? » Je m'inquiète en me soulevant sur un coude pour zieuter dessus.

-« Oui vraiment ! Ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si vous étiez venue plus tôt ! »

Oh ça va oui ! J'étais bien trop occupée à me prendre le chou avec un démon pour ça.

-« Je vais vous donner une potion antibiotique et une pommade. Vous pourrez l'appliquer sur votre front aussi, pour estomper ce vilain bleu. »

-« Merci beaucoup. »

-« Mettez-vous sur le ventre maintenant, je dois vérifier votre dos. »

Je soupire. S'il y a bien une chose que j'exècre, ce sont les visites chez le toubib. Toujours à vous tortiller, à vous disséquer sous toutes les coutures. Je sens la pointe de sa baguette frôler ma colonne vertébrale avant de remonter vers ma nuque. Soudain, elle s'arrête et demande :

-« Vous êtes-vous cognée au dos hier ? »

-« Non, c'est bien l'unique endroit qui ne me fait pas souffrir. »

-« Hum… »

Que voulait signifier ce « hum » angoissant.

-« Qui y a-t-il ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, vous portez une curieuse marque à l'extrémité de votre nuque. »

Une marque? Oh !

-« Ah, ça ? Ce n'est rien, une ancienne cicatrice, je l'ai depuis que je suis bébé. »

-« j'aurais pourtant juré qu'elle était récente. »

-« Je sais, on m'en fait souvent la remarque. »

-« Si vous le dites jeune fille. Très bien vous pouvez vous rhabiller. »

Alors que j'enfile ma chemise je la vois me tendre un flacon ainsi qu'un petit récipient métallique.

-« Voilà pour vous. L'onguent est à utiliser deux fois par jour. Quant à la potion prenez en une gorgée lors des repas. »

-« Et c'est tout ? »

-« Oui, c'est tout. »

Je hoche la tête pour la remercier prête à m'en aller mais elle me rattrape.

-« Pour votre…cicatrice, essayez de mettre un mouchoir humide dessus, peut être que ça atténuera les rougeurs. »

-« Très bien je le ferai, Bonne journée. »

Je suis sortie, alléluia !

En voilà une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver de quoi me divertir. Commençons par mettre un pied devant l'autre et advienne que pourra.

Au final, j'ai bien dû marcher pendant deux heures en ambulant à travers l'école. C'est les fantômes qui vont être jaloux ! Une bonne chose est à souligner : je peux m'y repérer sans problème à présent.

Je suis parvenue à retourner à mes appartements en seulement une poignée de minutes mais je n'y suis pas entrée. J'ai préféré atteindre l'extérieur pour découvrir le parc. Pratiquement tous les élèves y sont rassemblés. Je les regarde s'amuser, heureux d'être simplement réunis à discuter. Moi je suis seule et je désespère à trouver une bonne distraction. En définitive, je pense que je vais rejoindre Hagrid. Il nous avait bien offert de le rejoindre pour le thé cette après-midi non ?

Plantée devant sa cabane, je viens rapidement frapper à la porte. Je n'y vais pas trop fort de peur de la faire s'effondrer. Faut voir à quoi tient aussi. Un brise et y en a plus.

Je discerne un « une seconde » étouffé avant que le battant ne bascule enfin sur un demi-géant stupéfait.

« M'zelle Cordier ! Quel plaisir. »

Son enthousiasme communicatif m'arrache un rire fugace. Cet homme est vraiment adorable en fait.

-« Je passais par là et je me suis souvenue de votre invitation pour le thé. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard. »

-« Oh non, vous êtes pile à l'heure! Entrez, faites comme chez vous. » Il se déplace pour me laisser passer.

Je me rends alors compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Installés autour d'une table ronde et exigüe, Harry, Ron et une jeune fille me regarde entrer.

-« Oh mais c'est qu'il y a déjà du monde. »

-« Oui, j'crois que vous en connaissez déjà ces deux, la d'moiselle à la droite de Ron c'est Hermione Granger. Un trio d'inséparables ceux-là! »

-« Bonjour, ravie de faire ta connaissance Hermione. » Je lui lance, réellement enchantée.

-« Moi aussi euh… »

-« Tu peux m'appeler Amanda si tu veux. »

Elle fait oui de la tête avant de déménager sa chaise pour me faire de la place. Hagrid s'approche de moi, une théière brulante à la main. J'en accepte volontiers une tasse et quelques galettes qu'il me présente sur la table. La boisson est aussi acide qu'un jus de chaussettes et les gâteaux sont rassis. Je vais peut-être me contenter de m'assoir.

-« Alors comme ça vous êtes bel et bien un membre de l'Ordre? »

-« Exacte. »

-« Quelle bonne nouvelle! Votre présence nous sera bénéfique M'zelle. »

Sa sincérité me touche, j'aimerais la partager.

-« Vous en faites partie aussi ? »

-« Oh qu'oui, mais j'ai pas un rôle très important, pas aussi fondamentale que celui du professeur Snape. »

-« Snape n'est rien d'autre qu'un abruti imbu de sa propre personne. Je ne vois pas ce qu'i lui envier. » Je crache vertement.

Hagrid pouffe.

-« Il est coriace, c'est vrai, mais il est aussi sacrément doué dans c'qu'il fait ce bougre! »

-« Hum, si vous le dites… »

Je me tourne vers Harry. Il me fixe, encore…

-« Oui ? »

Je l'ai surpris, il bafouille.

-« Je… Vous, enfin… je me demandais, vous venez de France c'est bien ça ? »

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Comment est la situation là-bas ? »

-« Une situation ? Quelle situation ? »

-« Bah, est ce que vous aussi vous avez des problèmes concernant les mangemorts ?…»

Alors ils savent ? C'est triste que des enfants comme eux soient déjà concernés par la guerre que mènent les plus grands contre cet autre malade mental.

-« Non, nous n'avons pas ce genre de… Soucis. » Je lui réponds, embarrassée par cet aveu.

-« Alors t'es venue pour nous aider, c'est ça ? »

J'ai comme l'impression que Ron a le foutu don pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. De ce côté-là on se ressemble assez!

-« C'est mon objectif oui. Quoique, pour le moment je dois rester à Poudlard. »

-« Et il y en a d'autres comme toi. Des Français je veux dire qui sont venus participer ? »

-« Ron ! Arrête ça. »

-« Quoi ? J'demande c'est tout. »

Les joues rougies d'irritation, Hermione lui adresse une moue pour le moins équivoque. Un mélange entre « tu me fais honte… » et « tais-toi donc ! »

-« Pour dire vrai, je n'en sais rien, pour l'instant personne n'a rejoint l'Ordre hormis moi. »

-« Et la mission d'hier, c'était comment ? »

-« RONALD WEASLEY! Ça suffit maintenant! »

-« Mais Mione… »

-« Pas de mais, tu connais les règles, elle ne doit rien dire. Alors cesse de la questionner, tu vas finir par la mettre mal à l'aise. »

Je l'entends prononcer un « Roh pas drôle…» avant de s'excuser.

-« Ce n'est rien. C'est normal d'être curieux. »

Alors que je m'oblige à avaler une gorgée supplémentaire de cet affreux breuvage, Hagrid s'exclame :

-« Oh mince, j'oubliais, Albus… Euh l'professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé d'passer au chemin de Traverse pour lui ramener une commande importante. »

-« Allez-y dans ce cas, je ramènerais ces trois-là. » Fis-je avec un clin d'œil discret.

-« Merci, j'suis vraiment désolé. »

-« Aucun problème. » Trop heureuse de pouvoir échapper à une nouvelle lampée de thé.

Mais alors que nous sortons tour à tour de la chaumine, une déflagration monumentale me fait bondir sur plusieurs mètres. Me rattrapant in extrémiste à la clôture moisie qui garde le potager du demi-géant à l'abri des scroutts à pétard, j'oscille dans un équilibre précaire, sonnée par ce bruit puissant.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » s'alarme Ron hystérique.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'emmètre un son qu'une nouvelle détonation retentie, plus forte encore que la précédente qui m'envoie pour de bon le nez dans l'herbe.

-« C'est un tremblement de terre ! » Hurle alors le roux.

Instinctivement, Hagrid agrippe les trois ados par l'épaule et vient les cacher derrière son immense stature dans l'imitation parfaite d'un bouclier humain.

-« Non ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre. M'zelle Cordier, faut retourner au château, vite. »

Il me désigne un point vague au-delà des arbres, mais je n'y vois qu'une masse de branches et de feuilles. Je suis pétrifiée, incapable de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Ma poitrine s'enflamme, ma respiration s'annihile, je suffoque. Mes pensées se bousculent sans faire la queue à croire que même mes neurones se font la guerre. Ils ont bien choisi leur moment… La tension est palpable, elle flotte dans l'air pour le rendre âpre. Quelque chose en moi m'avertit qu'un danger n'est pas loin mais qu'il est trop tard pour courir.

-«Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait utiliser le sortilège de patronus ? » Je braille de là où je suis, c'est-à-dire par terre.

-« Harry peut l'exécuter ! »

Je l'observe, il acquiesce, sur la défensive.

-« Très bien. Envoie le prévenir le professeur Dumbledore, immédiatement. »

-« Mais il faut… »

-« Fais ce que je te dis! » j'ai crié et je m'en veux. Je n'en n'ai pas contre lui mais ma part agressive prend une nouvelle fois le dessus.

Un coup d'œil vers lui me confirme qu'il se concentre. Je suis impressionnée quand un cerf majestueux et fantomatique sort de sa baguette avec volupté. Harry lui murmure des mots que je soupçonne être « on a besoin d'aide, ramenez vos fesses ici ! », avant de l'envoyer voler direction Poudlard.

-« Ok, maintenant vous allez m'écouter attentivement. » Je pousse sur ma jambe pour me remettre debout et les rejoindre. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui arrive sur nous mais _ça_ arrive. Si l'on court on risque de se laisser distraire. Le mieux c'est de ne pas bouger, vous comprenez ? »

Hermione et Harry ne prennent pas la peine de répliquer et s'emparent tous les deux de leur baguette respective, suivit de près par Ron qui tremble de tous ses membres.

Une nouvelle explosion éclate. De la fumée opaque s'échappe à la lisière de la forêt, sur une trentaine de mètres. _Ça_ progresse rapidement. Plus les secondes défilent plus les booms s'enchainent et secouent le sol sous la force de l'impact. J'aperçois même des flammes s'élever des arbres.

Et puis… plus rien. Aucun son pas même un bruissement ne vient ébranler ce soudain silence inconfortable. Je sens Ron relâcher la pression sur sa baguette, il ne faut pas. Ce calme n'est pas normal. Mon regard scanne chaque parcelle de forêt avec une lenteur quasi religieuse. Je sais qu'il est là quelque part, quelque chose nous guette et s'impatiente. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit pourtant une voix sourde dans ma tête me répète de faire attention.

Et d'un seul coup, mon cœur s'ébranle et s'emballe pour marteler mes cotes. D'un geste inconscient je viens porter une main fébrile sur l'espace entre mes seins comme pour en limiter les battements. C'est là, à cet instant précis que je remarque enfin l'ombre imposante sagement dissimulée dans un bosquet à ma droite. Deux lueurs jaunâtres m'examinent et parcours mon corps. C'est immobile, pourquoi? La distance entre cette chose et moi est bien trop grande pour que j'arrive à en distinguer la forme exacte mais ça m'a tout l'air d'être énorme. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas humain. Je recule doucement et…

-« Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous tous?! »

Quoi ?

-« Le professeur MacGonagall m'a chargé de rassembler tout le monde dans le Grand Hall en urgence! On se dépêche! » S'époumone quelqu'un derrière moi.

J'ai tourné la tête si vite que ma nuque à craquée. C'est un 7eme année, préfet en chef au vu du blason qu'il arbore, un putain de préfet en chef !

-« Vous devez impérativement retourner au châte… »

-« Couche-toi imbécile ! »

J'ai juste le temps de plonger sur lui pour l'aplatir sur le sol qu'une boule de feu couleur azur vient s'échouer à l'endroit même où je me tenais. Je me redresse précipitamment et en esquive une deuxième de justesse. Je roule pour échapper au brasier, pousse l'élève que j'écrase pour que cet idiot active ses fleurs! Mes poings lui chopent le pull et le tirent vers le haut.

-« Dégagez! » je rugis « Dépêchez-vous c'est un ordre. » Une troisième boule de feu débaroule des bois. Elle me vise mais me manque de peu.

-« Hors de question d'vous laisser là !»

-« Je ne vous en donne pas le choix. C'est moi sa cible visiblement alors déguerpissez. Si je m'enfuie aussi, ce qui se cache là-bas va me suivre et on ne s'en sortira pas indemne. »

Hagrid enregistre les informations. M'abandonner le révulse mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire autrement, Harry et les autres sont en danger, il doit les sauver en priorité.

Qui a dit les femmes et les enfants d'abord déjà ?

-« Tenez bon, j'reviens dès les gosses serons…! »

Quatrième sphère enflammée, elle me survole et frise mes cheveux.

-« Partez ! »

Tandis que le groupe s'éloigne en courant, moi je reste, entre la créature et eux, pour m'assurer qu'elle ne les poursuive pas.

-« Aller, soit mignonne et montre-moi ta bouille. »

Comme si elle m'avait compris, je la vois s'extirper des feuillages en s'avançant vers moi d'un pas feutré. Elle est démesurément grosse. Bâtit d'un corps de lion, elle doit bien, au bas mot, mesurer quatre longs mètres. Toutefois, si la description s'arrêtait là ça n'aurait rien d'amusant. Additionnées à sa monstrueuse corpulence, s'ajoutent non pas une ni deux mais trois têtes! Une de fauve, une de dragon et une de bouc. Ah et elle dispose d'ailes aussi. Super ! Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes… Si je survie jusqu'à ce que les secours débarquent c'est que j'ai le cul bordé de nouilles!

-« Réflexion faite, si tu pouvais repartir de là d'où tu viens ça m'irait aussi ! »

La gueule du dragon s'élargie en réponse. C'est mauvais, vraiment très mauvais. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ajuster son tire et la mitraille de Stupefix. L'ennui c'est qu'ils sont d'une totale inefficacité. Je les regarde rebondir sur ses écailles, oui parce qu'elle en est dotée également, sans difficulté. J'évite son attaque juste à temps et me mets précipitamment à cavaler comme un lapin. A bout portant mes sortilèges feront sans doute plus mal. En fonçant dans sa direction, je tends ma baguette et lui inflige un confundo complété d'un confringo. La bête glapit mais ne s'effondre pas, au contraire. Animée d'une fureur innommable elle me charge en secouant ses lourdes ailes dorées. Malheureusement je suis trop proche pour tenter de filer. En désespoir de cause j'interromps sa course effrénée d'un protego. Le choc de ses cornes sur le sort me propulse brutalement à son opposé.

J'en ai le souffle coupé. La collision l'a tant et si bien sonnée que j'en profite pour mettre un bonne distance entre nous tout en continuant à la marteler.

-« Flipendo ! Stupefix ! Incarcerem ! »

Utiliser ma magie ainsi m'épuise. Mes poumons crispés d'angoisse m'empêchent de respirer pleinement. Si je ne trouve pas un moyen de la neutraliser d'ici peu, je vais y passer!

Lorsque la créature finit par sortir de sa torpeur en s'ébrouant, je repends ma fuite, quoiqu'exténuée. Elle me pourchasse, je l'entends tambouriner le sol de ses pattes massives. Ma gorge se serre, je vais défaillir. Elle me rattrape pourtant je n'ose pas loucher derrière moi. La savoir à mes trousses me fait suffisamment flipper pour que je panique davantage.

Et subitement, elle mugit dans un râle si prééminent que mes chevilles s'emmêlent. Je trébuche et tombe à la manière d'un flan décongelé. Médusée devant cette erreur fatale, je sursaute quand sa queue vient fouetter la terre à quinze centimètres seulement de mon visage. Incapable de remuer les jambes, je reste allongée sur le dos et m'acharne à maintenir au maximum la faible barrière magique qui m'entoure tandis qu'elle persiste à cogner dessus. Mes bras fléchissent, dans cette position inconfortable, je ne pourrais pas tenir éternellement. Ponctuant sa rage d'un rugissement terrible, elle embrase un de ses gueules et mord mon bouclier pour le faire sauter en mille morceaux.

C'est la fin.

Effarée, je la regarde hisser une de ses pattes et l'abattre avec violence sur moi.

-« PROTEGO !»

Le sortilège de défense fut si robuste que la créature se vit être éjectée au-delà de mon champ de vision.

Gélifiée par la peur, je suis incapable de m'expliquer ce retournement de situation inespéré. J'halète, la bouche sèche et mes paupières noyées de larmes. Je crois que quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

-« Levez-vous ! » tempête une voix si familière à mes oreilles.

Il s'agenouille à mes côtés et me secoue comme une poupée de chiffon.

-« Miss Cordier, debout! »

J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour refouler un sanglot. Qui est cet homme, ce n'est pas Hagrid mais je le connais.

-« Miss Cordier, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous porter! Levez-vous, maintenant ! »

-« Je…ne pas… mes jambes… veulent pas…bouger… » J'articule, la vue brouillée.

Parler est au-dessus de mes forces.

Il m'agrippe par la taille et me redresse en position assise avant de passer un bras sous mes genoux endoloris. Je ne garde aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est que l'on m'a soulevé avec aisance puis j'ai perdu connaissance.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre !**


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Hola petits liseurs ! Ravie de vous voir !**_

 _ **Si vous saviez comme ce chapitre me sort par les yeux! Je n'en peux plus… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'a posé problème, constamment. J'ai eu bien du mal à le réécrire. Sans vous mentir, je suis dessus depuis 3 jours, du matin jusqu'au soir, 9h/23h! J'ai même envisagé de ne pas l'écrire et d'en publier un à ma sauce… Donc, tout ça pour dire que je n'en suis pas très fière! Et seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il est long, j'atteins les 7600 mots ! Autant vous prévenir que là, les fautes d'orthographe j'ai dû en zapper une bonne poignée, voire deux, et je m'en excuse déjà. J'ai eu beau me relire au moins 3 fois, quand le texte dépasse les 16 pages votre concentration s'amenuise à une vitesse folle. Alors que je vous écris ce message, je ne l'ai pas encore bouclé, et il me tarde de le publier! S'il vous plait, soyez indulgents envers la petite souris que je suis et qui ne fait que gratter son clavier depuis des heures aujourd'hui… y a à boire et à manger dessus en plus maintenant. Et, allez savoir pourquoi, je ne souffre non pas des doigts mais de la jambe gauche! Un vrai mystère pour la médecine moderne. Pourtant je jure d'être restée assise à une table pour taper à l'ordi et pas avachie sur mon lit! Oui parce que ça m'arrive aussi… Merci à celles et ceux qui auront pris la peine de lire cet aparté. Je sais, les mots de l'auteur sont barbants parfois…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

 _Chapitre 4_

 _-« Pourquoi pleures-tu Amanda ? »_

 _Assise dans un coin obscure, ses jambes étriquées ramenées contre elle, une petite fille, la tête baissée, tentait au mieux de cacher ses larmes._

 _-« Regarde-moi Amanda, s'il te plait. »_

 _Déphasée, l'enfant secouée de soubresauts releva timidement une paire d'yeux bruns vers la femme agenouillée dans la lumière._

 _-« Sœur Catherine… Je ne voulais pas, je… je le jure. »_

 _-« Que ne voulais tu pas Amanda ? »_

 _-« J'voulais pas… J'voulais pas lui faire de mal, c'est promis… » Souffla-t-elle, son petit corps enchevêtré dans une robe trop large._

 _-« j'voulais pas… » Reprit-elle. « J'voulais pas lui faire de mal… »_

 _-« Je le sais mon enfant. »_

 _Tremblante, Amanda tendit une main vers la femme pour agripper le pan de sa cape. Elle serra le poing de toutes ses forces._

 _-« Il m'a dit d'le faire… je l'ai entendu dans ma tête… J'ai peur sœur Catherine… ne m'laissez pas toute seule…_

 _-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger pour l'instant. »_

 _-« Oui mais après… Après vous serez plus là, après, vous pourrez pas rester avec moi pour toujours… »_

 _-« En effet, mais sache qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider mon enfant. Il te faudra ouvrir les yeux pour le comprendre. Un jour tu rencontreras cette personne. »_

Seigneur… je me sens tellement… tellement… tellement quoi? Ereintée? Trop faible. Ecrasée? Pas loin. Bousillée ? Hum, je pense que l'on peut résumer ça comme ça. En d'autres termes, j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un camion-citerne, plusieurs fois, pour m'assurer d'être convenablement aplatie. Pas d'inquiétude petit camion, une créature sauvage à trois têtes s'est gracieusement chargée de m'écrabouiller bien comme il faut. Elle s'est même appliquée à faire de moi une larve humaine, c'est Snape qui va s'en réjouir. L'infirmière un peu moins… Rien que d'imaginer la quantité affolante de potions qu'il va falloir engloutir après ça me donne presque envie de rester dans les vapes. Je les vois d'ici, ces fioles aux contenus visqueux et répugnants… Beurk ! Achevez-moi s'il vous plait.

D'ailleurs, il faudra que quelqu'un prenne le temps de m'expliquer par quel miracle j'ai réussi à m'en sortir.

Une vive lumière blanche filtre à travers mes paupières closes. Qu'on l'éteigne, j'ai la migraine! Par reflexe je viens placer mes mains devant pour en diminuer l'intensité en heurtant la monture de mes lunettes. Mon cœur a dû migrer durant mon sommeil pour s'installer confortablement dans mon crane. Reste à savoir où il a foutu le cerveau… Chaque battement est une épreuve.

-« Bon sang… » Je siffle entre mes dents serrées. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour mériter un traitement pareil… »

-« Ça, ma chère, c'est une excellente question. »

En me penchant sur le flanc pour échapper à l'éclairage trop acéré, j'ai la surprise d'apercevoir à mon chevet, le professeur MacGonagall et… Snape! Les deux m'observent, la première avec inquiétude, le second avec indifférence. Bonjour le réveil en douceur. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, il m'adresse un sourire mauvais avant de venir abaisser sur moi son nez tranchant.

Qu'un troll m'assomme, je ne veux pas lui parler! Immobilisée sur l'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie, je m'arrange à lui envoyer toute la haine que je ressens à son égard, mais ça n'a pas le moindre effet.

-« Si vous persistez ainsi vous n'allez pas tarder à y rester. Non pas que cela m'attriste, soyez en assurée. »

-« N'ayez crainte, je n'ai pas planifié de mourir prochainement. Vous priver de ma présence serait regrettable. »

-« Quelle touchante attention. Tenez, pour vous … remettre. » Lance-t-il écœuré.

Je le regarde me tendre, successivement, quatre potions plus abjectes les unes que les autres.

Alors c'est ça. Il a choisi de m'empoisonner pour mettre fin à mon existence. C'est bête, je n'avais pas pour ambition de les prendre.

-« Non merci, ça ira. »

-« Vous plaisantez j'espère?! » Aboie soudain Pomfresh, en sortant d'une pièce adjacente « Buvez-les immédiatement ! »

Je vous garantis qu'en temps normal j'ai pour réputation d'être sage et de respecter les directives, notamment quand celles-ci concernent ma santé physique et mental. Seulement, la mine réjouie de l'autre abruti lugubre a plutôt tendance à me faire fumer de colère. Alors j'insiste…

-« Je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin. »

-« À d'autres oui ! »

L'infirmière s'empara elle-même des flacons pour me les refourguer entre les pinces.

-« Et plus vite que ça. Severus lui-même s'est chargé de les confectionner! »

Est-ce censé me rassurer ?!

Comme prévu, leur goût est encore plus atroce que je ne l'avais envisagé. Pour en avoir déjà bu plusieurs la veille, je me doute que Snape a pris un malin plaisir à y ajouter un ingrédient immonde qui en a dénaturé la saveur. Son visage ne reflète aucune émotion tandis que je les ingurgite une par une, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui il jubile. Ce sale goujat! J'vais lui faire bouffer une salade de phalanges…

-« Quel est le diagnostic ? » je mâchonne, une fois les hauts-de-cœur passés.

-« Epuisement physique et magique. » M'annonce Pomfresh. « N'ayant pas suffisamment récupéré de vos précédentes _péripéties_ , votre tension a inexorablement chuté et vous a conduit à faire un malaise vagal. Vous avez dormi une petite vingtaine d'heures»

-« J'ai perdu connaissance? Ça explique pourquoi je n'en retiens que des souvenirs nébuleux…»

MacGonagall acquiesce, en croisant les bras. Son chignon s'est relâché et des mèches grisonnantes partent s'échouer à l'entour de ses joues creuses.

-« Vous avez eu de la chance, encore. Sans Severus je n'ose imaginer l'état de votre cadavre! »

Ma poitrine sursaute. J'ai dû mal entendre.

-« Pardon, je n'ai pas saisi, que voulez-vous dire ? »

-« Eh bien! Votre mémoire doit être drôlement atteinte. »

-« Non je… Je crois que quelqu'un m'a… Enfin je ne sais plus. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. On m'a aidé et…»

-« C'était Severus, voyons ! »

Et BAM fait la claque!

J'encaisse la nouvelle dans un gémissement minable. Le coup est brutal. Une étoile à neutron vient d'alourdir considérablement mon estomac vide et entrave la digestion de cette information. Si mon cerveau était une forêt de neurones, je viens tout juste d'atterrir dans une clairière.

-« De..Sn…Snape m'a porté secours? »

J'ai un mal de chien à concevoir qu'un rustre pareil ait pu risquer sa vie pour m'aider!

-« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous le dire? » S'alarme L'infirmière aussi ahurie que je le suis.

Elles pourraient me le répéter une centaine de fois que je n'intègrerais toujours pas, pour la simple et bonne raison que cette perspective est impensable. L'animosité viscérale qu'il nourrit contre moi est trop forte et réciproque, alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé crever ?!

J'amorce un discret coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il s'est assis sur l'une des chaises à ma droite en pliant ses grandes jambes d'échassier. Bizarrement il ne me fixe plus à présent, trop appliqué à lire l'étiquette d'un onguent. Difficile de déterminer lequel de nous deux a les lèvres les plus pincées. J'entends déjà une petite voix me souffler « Reste civilisée et remercie le ! »

Sors de ma tête, conscience bis!

-« C'est…Je… Merci… Je suppose. »

Ces mots m'écorchent presque la langue.

Pourquoi faut-il que je perds systématiquement tous mes moyens lorsque je suis avec lui ?! Il se lève pour toute réponse, un masque impassible plaqué sur sa figure d'acier puis tourne les talons pour partir. Après seulement deux longues enjambées il interrompt sa course et déclare de dos, d'un ton orageux :

-« Je ne veux pas de la reconnaissance d'une gamine incapable dans votre genre. Ne prenez pas mon geste pour de la gentillesse, ça n'en n'est pas. Nettoyer vos restes ensanglantés du sol m'aurait juste apporté plus de travail que je n'en ai déjà. »

Involontairement, je tressaille. Mes veines se glacent sous ses viles paroles, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-« Severus ! Comment pouvez-vous dire une ch… »

-« Inutile de gaspiller votre salive Minerva. » la coupe-t-il avant de débarrasser le plancher. Je le regarde disparaître non sans une certaine aigreur.

 _Nettoyer mes restes du sol_ ? Charmant… décidément cet homme est d'une délicatesse hors norme.

-« Ne l'écoutez pas Miss Cordier, ce garçon ne le pensait pas.»

-« Oh je crois au contraire que si professeur. » je déclare sèchement, la gorge tout à l'étroit « Et pour être franche, ça m'est égal… »

Ses traits sévères s'accentuèrent aussitôt dans une expression de forte contrariété. Elle n'est pas d'accord. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ce mec est imbuvable.

Au même moment, d'imposantes flammes verdâtres embrasèrent la cheminée du bout de la pièce dans un ronflement étouffé. Remus ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore en sortirent d'un pas rapide, suivis d'un Hagrid quelque peu électrisé. Moi qui râle contre ma coupe le matin au réveil, j'ai de la concurrence on dirait. Ça ondule de la toiture par ici !

Lorsque le demi-géant m'avise enfin, en partie relevée sur mes coudes, il suspend sa progression, tout près de l'âtre où un feu fictif s'amenuise sur des braises imaginaires. Sa pause me tracasse, quelle mouche l'a piqué? Visiblement je ne suis pas la seule à m'interroger sur ce comportement saugrenu. Raide comme un gros épouvantail, les bras ballants, Il est subitement secoué d'un violent frisson, ses petits yeux embués d'un voile liquide. Son imposante carrure s'ébranle, ses genoux s'entrechoquent et comme un enfant en quête d'affection, il se précipite vers moi. L'arbitre a crié : TOP DEPART !

-« M'zelle Cordier! » Il braille en courant.

Affolée de le voir venir si vite, je recule sur mon matelas jusqu'à en atteindre le bord. Trop tard…

-« Quel bonheur d'vous savoir vivante ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire ouf qu'il m'extrait déjà des draps pour m'étreindre d'une force surhumaine. Mes os craquent et appellent à la clémence. Etranglée, je me tortille tel un ver à la recherche d'oxygène. Ma réaction l'alerte et il s'écarte.

-« Hagrid, mais enfin, vous n'êtes pas bien?! Vous allez la briser!»

-« Pardon, j'me suis emporté… C'est que j'étais si heureux d'la voir en une seule grappe… »

Il se met à dansoter, mal à l'aise, en tordant ses doigts noueux. Je le trouve touchant. C'est idiot mais sa présence me refauche le cœur.

-« C'est rien, il m'a surprise voilà tout. » La mine contrite qu'il affiche m'adoucie complètement, je n'y résiste pas. Décidément, il existe vraiment des gens pour vous remettre d'aplomb. D'un empressement exagéré, il recule et dispense sa place à un directeur quelque peu folâtre. Seulement, une curieuse lueur maquille ses iris clairs, qui n'ont rien de leur éclat traditionnel. J'ai le pressentiment que ce qui va suivre va nettement moins me plaire.

…

-« C'est une blague? Ça existent encore ces trucs-là !»

-« Evidemment ! Bon dieu mais dans quel monde viviez-vous…»

Une chimère ? Une chimère ?! Cette créature malfaisante, sortie tout droit d'une mythologie révolue. On n'a pas idée d'avoir un machin aussi dangereux à portée d'une école peuplée d'élèves libres de vagabonder selon leur bon vouloir, aux abords d'une forêt délétère. Ces britanniques n'ont-ils aucun sens des responsabilités ? Et je ne vous parle pas des autres bestioles monstrueuses qu'Hagrid a crues bon de mentionner. Des acromantules, un nid entier soigneusement logé dans cette jungle barbare! Un gang de centaures déchainés en soif de vengeance ! Des gobelins buveurs de sang, des trolls et j'en passe! Le pire, c'est que ça n'en perturbe aucun.

J'hallucine, un vrai cauchemar, la campagne sorcière c'est pas de la tarte. Citadine dans l'âme, je commence à regretter la bonne vieille ambiance urbaine de Paris, là où même un Botruc ne mettrait pas les pieds. Et le poney ils connaissent ? C'est calme, inoffensif, mignon et surtout, ça ne mange personne!

-« Ok, admettons… » Je concède malgré moi « Qu'est-ce que cette chimère fabriquait si près du château ? »

-« C'est le nœud du problème Miss Cordier, nous n'en savons rien. »

C'était bien la peine de se déplacer pour si peu…

-« Rencontrer une chimère au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite est une possibilité, mais que celle-ci en sorte pour chasser, se révèle copieusement improbable. »

Et il fallait que ça tombe sur moi !

Appelez ça comme vous voulez, le hasard, le destin. Au vu des évènements actuels, je soupçonne mon organisme d'être atteint par le virus « Poisse » qui ne va nulle part sans son ami « misère »…

-« Dans ce cas, peut être que quelqu'un aurait pu l'envoyer pour nous dévorer? »

-« Apprivoiser cet animal est impossible, même à l'aide d'un maléfice. » Développe sagement Remus. « L'hypothèse la plus crédible est qu'elle ait perçu un danger, une menace qui l'aurait forcé à se défendre. »

Je mords brusquement ma joue pour éviter de pouffer. Comment une chose aussi terrifiante, un prédateur alpha de surcroît, puisse prendre peur ? Oh mince j'oubliais que du haut de mes 1m68 j'ai le pouvoir d'intimider quiconque oserait me défier! Restons sérieux…

-« Sincèrement, vous trouvez que j'ai l'air hostile ? Je fais 55kg toute mouillée!»

-«Vous deviez vous trouver sur son chemin. Sans doute. »

-« Sans doute ? »

Je lève un sourcil moqueur. Remus ne donne pas l'impression d'être très convaincu, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-« Très bien. » Je lance d'une voix forte en réajustant mes lunettes « En acceptant que votre théorie soit fondée, citez-moi une seule bête, terrestre ou non, capable d'affoler cette infamie à trois têtes ? Ou alors, c'est qu'elle a croisé son reflet quelque part.»

Manifestement, j'ai soulevé un point intéressant. UN POINT INTERESSANT ! MOI ? En voilà un concept pour le moins inédit. Mesdames et Messieurs, nous entrons dans une nouvelle ère dans laquelle mon cerveau surgelé a décidé de rompre la glace et d'exposer son intelligence! Quel organe fantastique, pour une fois que je m'en sers.

-« Peu importe. » Insiste tout d'un coup Minerva. « Alastor et plusieurs aurors sont partis inspecter la forêt mais n'ont rien remarqué d'inhabituel. Par conséquent, ce qui pouvait s'y abriter s'est d'ores et déjà évaporé dans la nature. La discussion est close. »

Comment ça close? Je sors d'une agression violente et tout ce qu'elle trouve à dire c'est la _discussion est close_? C'est injuste, j'en suis sciée!

-« Non attendez … Euh la chimère ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ? Elle est morte ? »

Je sais que persister de cette façon ne me mènera pas à la cour d'assise, mais un semblant d'explication ça ne coute rien.

-« Morte?! Oh par la barbe d'Merlin, bien-sûr qu'non, elle est bien trop précieuse… »

Prise au dépourvu, l'ouverture de ma trachée se bloque, ma salive s'accumule et je m'étrangle, recroquevillée sur mon lit. Ballotée par une quinte de toux atroce, j'enserre le plumon en duvet d'oie qui recouvre mes jambes jusqu'à le déformer. On frôle l'hystérie.

-« Vous ne…l'avez pas tuée?! »

-« Je suis navré Miss mais Hagrid lui a administré un puissant sédatif pour la renvoyer dans la forêt. »

-« Fallait prévenir! Si j'avais su je me serais planquée au lieu de faire front!

Dans l'ombre de mes cheveux, je fulmine, le teint aussi frais qu'un Pitiponk. La mâchoire contractée, je rumine contre eux et contre moi-même avec l'esprit en vrac. Ma vie n'était pas rose, certes. Célibataire endurcie, j'habitais un appartement minable au loyer exubérant pour bosser comme secrétaire au Département de la coopération magique internationale. Mais de là à imaginer que ça pourrait déraper à cette vitesse et finir dans le ravin… C'est quoi, une malédiction divine? Avec le recul, je dois admettre que ce quotidien, fastidieux à tout point de vue, me manque. Je n'occupais peut être qu'un poste de bas étage, mais j'y étais à ma place. Aujourd'hui j'ai le sentiment de jurer avec le paysage qui m'entoure. Tout est si décalé, si inversé. J'en ai le tournis. Ce pays, je ne l'aime pas, leurs coutumes non plus, sans oublier leur sens des priorités ! _Morte?! Oh par la barbe d'Merlin, bien-sûr qu'non, elle est bien trop précieuse !_ Qu'est-ce que je suis moi exactement ? Ai-je moins d'importance qu'un monstre prêt à tuer ?

Alors que je me sens suffoquer, mes poumons comprimés par une pression aveugle, j'inspire vigoureusement dans l'espoir de retrouver un calme de façade. Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer. J'en ai vécu des vertes et des pas mûres étant petite, les prises de conscience à la noix ça me connait! J'y résiste toujours.

Je relâche peu à peu la couette toute froissée entre mes poings et me fends d'un sourire. Un sourire vide, ni aimable, ni mauvais, un sourire qui n'a de sourire que la forme.

-« je suppose que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. » Ma voix déraille, mais je reste droite.

-« Tout à fait mon enfant. »

Dans un interminable soupire, je pivote pour étendre mes pieds tièdes sur le dallage froid du sol de l'infirmerie. Le touché est grisant.

-« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je vais retourner dans mes quartiers. »

-« Vous n'y pensez pas ! » Grogne le dragon qui leur sert de médicomage.

Je n'ai pas l'énergie suffisante pour l'affronter, mon orgueil gonflé d'amertume. Je redresse le menton, un rayon de soleil me chatouille le bout du nez.

-« Je ne vous demande pas la permission.»

Ses pommettes rougissent furieusement.

-« J'ai dit non, c'est NON. Vous êtes trop faible jeune fille, pas la peine de... »

-« Je ne peux pas me reposer ici. Et je suis assez grande pour en décider. »

Furibonde, elle claque sa langue, le visage écarlate. Mes résistances ploient sous le poids de ses prunelles affutées, assurément issues d'un long entrainement sur des élèves récalcitrants. Le souci c'est que je n'ai guère les mêmes. Je frotte nerveusement mes paumes sur le dessus de mes cuisses engourdies sans la quitter des yeux. On dirait un hérisson pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

-« Laissez-la donc aller dormir dans sa chambre Pompom, elle y sera mieux. »

Dumbledore la rassure d'un clin d'œil affectueux. Elle rumine dans sa barbe inexistence avant de céder, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-« Mais je veux que quelqu'un la raccompagne, c'est non négociable. »

…

Finalement, Remus s'est proposé et c'est dans un agréable silence que nous sommes partis traverser la moitié de Poudlard. Soutenue par son bras, je claudique piteusement en tirant sur ma chemise d'hôpital. Il me fixe, soucieux, à me voir me dandiner comme une dinde, étriquée dans ce tissus rêche et surtout trop court.

-« Ce n'est pas confortable n'est-ce pas ? » Il m'interroge, faussement embarrassé. Je rigole :

-« Oh, une superbe robe de haute couture! »

Il tapote mon coude et me détaille de ses perles grises.

-« Elle vous sied comme un gant. »

D'un large mouvement du poignet je fais virevolter cette supposée étoffe et m'incline gracieusement.

-« Je trouve aussi. »

Nous remontons discrètement le couloir pour emprunter les escaliers qui se déchainent dans un ballet aérien. Je m'engage sur les marches et les grimpe en feignant un entrain peu maîtrisé. Mais Remus n'est pas dupe et s'attache davantage à moi pour m'aider à les franchir. C'est un homme simple et spontané, sans fioriture dans sa personnalité. Il est accessible et j'affectionne ce détail souvent négligé. Il dégage une maturité cordiale et honnête, quasi innée. Et hormis ses cicatrices, je le trouve plutôt séduisant, ça lui donne même un coté sauvage. Je me demande si il est marié ? Il ne porte pas d'alliance.

Sa main posée sur mes reins se fait soudain plus ferme et il toussaille.

-« Non je ne suis pas marié Miss. »

Ah donc il ne l'est pas, c'est dommage j'aurais parié le contraire… Attendez un seconde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il... ?

Je détache mes yeux des murs pour les caler dans les siens qui, soit dit en passant, pétillent bougrement. Je me rends ainsi compte de l'erreur commise : Je me suis exprimée à voix haute!

Merlin!

Je pique un fard phénoménal et lui se gondole face à ma mine déconfite. Une honte m'assaille les tripes, j'en tremble. Je l'écoute se bidonner tandis que ma bouche bafouille des excuses.

-« Oh je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas… »

-« C'est rien. » il m'affirme, encore essoufflé « Je comprends pourquoi Severus s'intéresse tant à vous ! On ne peut pas vous résister!» Et il repart dans un rire fou. Moi, en l'occurrence, j'ai blêmi.

L'évocation de ce prénom tabou vient de doucher ma bonne humeur si durement acquise et fait graduellement resurgir les reproches de ce mufle ténébreux. C'est sans contrôle sur mes mots que j'éructe :

-« Cet emmerdeur aussi avenant qu'une décoction de clous rouillés ? J'en doute!»

Ma remarque acide l'accoise, je le sens, il ne glousse plus. Remus m'arrête et d'un geste poli il appuie mes épaules pour m'examiner avec attention.

-« Severus est dur c'est vrai, mais ne le jugez pas trop ignoble, il ne l'est pas. »

-« Quoi ? On ne doit pas côtoyer la même personne dans ce cas ! »

Il hésite, c'est évident, mais sur quel point, ça c'est un mystère. Qu'ont-ils tous à défendre les fes… les fleurs de Snape ?! A croire qu'ils le portent en grande estime! Il y a eu Hagrid, après MacGonagall et désormais Remus! J'ai eu le loisir d'interagir avec l'Ordre au complet et il ne m'a pas paru plus affable avec qui que ce soit.

-« Il faut apprendre à le connaître. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous déteste pas. »

J'ai peur de le contredire et, par-là, le contrarier mais cette phrase sonne tellement faux à mes oreilles!

-« C'est insensé ! Je veux dire, il s'adresse à moi comme à une Doxy ! »

-« Il lui arrive d'être un peu... Rude, parfois. »

Un peu ? Quel doux euphémisme! Là c'est moi qui m'esclaffe à m'en dilater la rate.

-« Si vous le dites ! »

Il me dévisage mais se garde d'ajouter autre chose, intérieurement je lui en suis reconnaissante. Nous nous sommes tus tout le reste du trajet, chacun concentré sur les dires de l'autre. Snape, s'intéresser à moi ? Mais dans quel sens ? J'ai beau cogiter, cette fois ci la masse gluante dans mon crâne me fait défaut. Et, je n'ai pas franchement la volonté d'y réfléchir…

Remus m'a escortée jusqu'à ma porte, m'a saluée d'un baisemain ironique puis s'en est allé.

Je n'ai pas raté une minute pour ôter la chemise stérile de l'infirmerie et me jeter sous la douche. Je m'éternise sous le jet d'eau chaude pour savourer au maximum la caresse qu'il procure sur ma peau laiteuse. Je savonne mes cheveux, et les malaxe de la racine à la pointe avec une lotion au jasmin.

Je déboule, dégoulinante, de la salle de bain, m'essuie et m'empresse d'enfiler un jean taille haute et une liquette crème, un coup de brosse dans ma tignasse de fauve et je finis par ranger ma baguette dans l'une de mes manches. Pour continuellement l'avoir à portée de main. C'est primordial.

Oui, je range ma baguette dans une de mes manches.

Ma baguette.

Dans ma manche.

Comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire.

Oui, ma baguette en bois de rose, 30.5 centimètres, souple, crin de licorne.

Ma baguette ? Ma baguette ?! Où est ma baguette !

Je saute de ma coiffeuse, fouille ma tenue, palpe mon pantalon, rien. Je cours dans mon minuscule cabinet de toilette, zieute autour de la baignoire, du lavabo, sur la vasque, rien. Au salon, sur la console en chêne, rien. Dans le lit, rien.

Comment ai-je réussi à m'en passer ? Depuis quand ai-je égaré cet objet si vital! L'aurais-je fait tomber? Ne me dites pas que je l'ai laissée là-bas, dans l'herbe, à la lisière des bois ? Et la gourde que j'incarne ne s'en préoccupe que maintenant… je vais défaillir. L'idée d'y retourner me donne des frissons. Sur une échelle d'imbécilité je suis première!

Je mordille mes ongles craquelés de vernis, incertaine sur la marche à suivre. Hors de question que je m'aventure dehors aujourd'hui, on ne sait jamais. Un elfe pourrait peut-être me dépanner et me la rapporter, c'est une solution tout à fait réalisable, enfin j'espère.

Boitillant jusqu'à la sortie, je contourne le portait qui bloque l'entrée de mes appartements et interpelle la vieille propriétaire, assoupit. Encore.

-« Hum… Madame, s'il vous plait, j'aurais besoin d'un service. »

Je la regarde remuer sur son fauteuil poussiéreux, le teint cireux. Elle laisse échapper une grimace en émergeant de ses songes, bat des cils, et louche enfin sur moi.

-« Ah, c'est vous… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-« Pourriez-vous aller me chercher un elfe, je ne sais pas comment faire. C'est plutôt important. »

Elle me sonde à travers ses paupières fripées de rides à la manière d'un vautour au bec crochu et renifle.

-« J'ai l'air d'être votre domestique? Vous voulez un elfe, vous l'appelez vous-même bécasse. Sont tous en cuisine ces bestions.»

-« Quoi ? Bécas… Non, écoutez, je ne vous le demanderais pas si ça n'était pas urgent. »

D'une moue perplexe, la rombière se redresse sur sa bergère style empire.

-« Urgent ? J'espère pour vous ma mignonne que ce n'est pas du bluff… J'patronne pas les baveuses moi.»

-« C'est promis ! » je la supplie, au bord de la panique « j'ai… J'ai perdu ma baguette. Elle a dû m'échapper hier, dans le parc. »

-« Votre baguette ma biche ? » Sa moue disparait « Par le jupon d'Helga, mais c'est ce satané reptile qui l'a votre baguette! Ça circule dans les tableaux, au deuxième, depuis des heures ! »

-« Pardon ? Ce reptile ? »

-« Snape pardi! Cette commère d'Ackerbrenner, une allemande bien grasse si vous voulez mon avis, a entendu Bartel en discuter avec cette harpie d'Elias! Elle prétend le tenir du pêcheur de Bratislava mais j'la connais, une vraie gorgone qui n'a que son cul et des dents… J'vous garantis que la source c'est la gosse des Calbert. Elle en a dans l'ciboulot cette petite. Elle loupe rien, perchée dans sa tour. Sa mère brame tout ce qu'on lui dit en plus! Oh vous êtes mal barrée ma chère, il est dans un mauvais jour selon l'Baron, même ses serpents en prennent pour leur rhume. Une vipère cet homme, ça oui! Ce qu'il fabrique avec votre baguette, seul Merlin sait.»

Un incendie onirique rôtit joyeusement ma gorge ourlée de rage. Au tribunal, après une telle bassesse, n'importe quel juge me pardonnerait de lui faire avaler un tonne de poudre à canon et d'allumer la mèche enfoncée où vous savez! Il a poussé la provocation à son paroxysme. Des larmes de rancune mouillent ma vue. Si je les analysais on y découvrirait 10% de stress, 21% de fatigue et 38% de colère. Le reste c'est des sels minéraux. Je sue littéralement des globes oculaires.

Il l'a ramassé. Il l'a ramassé mais l'a gardé avec lui ! Pourquoi ? Pour provoquer délibérément une rencontre ? Eh bien, il va l'avoir sa rencontre!

-« Vous êtes pâle ma biquette, tout va bien ? »

-« Oui, je me sens un peu vaseuse, ça va passer… Vous savez où Sn… Le professeur Snape se trouve en ce moment ? »

-« J'crois que la cousine du droguiste suédois au quatrième a mentionné un problème en rapport à cet arriéré d'Horace et une histoire de serre. Passez donc aux cachots, vous l'y verrez surement!

Un incident nucléaire va avoir lieu prochainement. Lancez l'alarme et évacuez l'école, ça va chier !

Ce fumier va déguster.

…

Les cachots sont d'un glauque… C'est le paradis des moisissures!

Les semelles de mes Georgia Rose butent sans cesse sur les pavés déchaussés du corridor exigu, nappé de portes verrouillées. La torche, chopée au passage, n'arrive quasiment pas à percer la noirceur du sous-sol. Si je croise un rat je ne réponds plus de rien!

Je progresse à tâtons dans l'obscurité, totalement désorientée. Je glisse, je titube, j'achoppe… Un parcours du combattant version miniature, je vous le dis! Je promène mes mains sur chaque porte, chaque renfoncement, chaque coin, chaque paroi pierreuse, chaque voute, pour me faire une idée approximative de où je vais et comment. Mon sens de l'orientation est médiocre mais je persévère. Si seulement j'avais ma baguette pour m'éclairer!

En lisant les enseignes branlantes accrochées à certains battants j'arrive à déchiffrer un « Réserve » et, plus loin dans la galerie, ce que je soupçonne être un « Salle des potions ». Le silence qui règne est toujours intense, pas un seul bruit ne filtre à travers cette porte, et pourtant il en émane une chaleur anormale, comme surnaturelle en comparaison à la température austère qui gouverne ces espèces d'ergastules poisseux.

Je m'empare du bec-de-cane en cuivre et l'actionne. Le « clic » furtif qu'il déclenche me confirme que c'est ouvert. J'enfonce alors tranquillement le panneau, la charnière grince, et je m'annonce.

-« Professeur Slughorn ? Pardon de vous ennuyer mais je cherche le professeur Snape, on m'a dit qu'il devait… » La suite de ma phrase meurt royalement entre mes lèvres. Alors ça, je ne l'avais pas prémédité, trop obnubilée à ressasser ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui balancer à la figure. Bravo ma fille ! La prochaine fois tu penseras à attendre la fin des cours pour t'incruster dans une pièce blindée d'élèves indécis, jusque-là afférés à bosser sur des chaudrons bouillonnants. Et cerise sur le gâteau : Snape est là, il me jauge de derrière son bureau bâché de parchemins jaunâtres.

Curieusement, il n'a exprimé aucune surprise, pas même un sourcillement.

-« Je croyais que le professeur Slughorn était… »

-« Je le remplace pour l'après-midi. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence Miss Cordier ? »

Il repose sa plume sur un socle en étain et se lève pour me rejoindre à pas de félin.

-« Je euh… Rien je… Je repasserai plus tard. » Je marmotte, ancrée sur le seuil.

Les Troisième-années sont partagés entre l'amusement et la crainte, un mélange insolite qui leur donne l'air d'écureuils sous antalgiques.

-« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je suis persuadé que tout le monde ici souhaite connaître la raison de votre visite _imprévue_. »

Sa voix doucereuse m'indique l'extrême opposé de ce qu'il raconte, je suis prise au piège dans son regard d'obsidienne.

-« Ma… Hum ma baguette, je crois que c'est vous qui l'avez. »

-« Vous croyez? Et pourquoi aurais-je VOTRE baguette Miss Cordier. »

À ton avis salaud, c'est toi le tordu ici, pas moi!

-« Une intuition. »

-« Une intuition ? » Persiste-t-il avec mépris « Je vous en conjure, épargnez moi votre déplorable discours sur la capacité des femmes à deviner certaines choses. »

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'imbécile de femme ?!

-« Alors, prouvez-moi que j'ai tort. »

Poings sur les hanches, je le défie de refuser tandis qu'il me toise avec suffisance.

Il s'avance encore un peu plus et effleure ma poitrine de ses bras mêlés aussi effilés que des épées. Les élèves nous étudient à la dérobée, en proie à un énorme suspense. Désormais, soit Je le tue, soit je meurs. Ou les deux. Mais je l'aurais tué d'abord.

-« je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec vous. »

-« Humm. C'est comme vous voulez, mais je ne quitte pas cette classe sans ma baguette. Et puis, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire… Je peux rester la TOUTE la journée. »

Un pli contrarié creuse soudain son front imprégné de dédain. Autant l'avoué carrément, j'ai la chair de poule.

-« Très bien, Faites comme bon vous semble, nous verrons combien de temps que vous tiendrez debout comme vous l'êtes."

Dans un envol de robe noire, il s'éloigne et reprend son cours comme si je n'existais plus. Tel un crabe scoliotique, Je referme la porte dans mon dos et pars m'installer à proximité du tableau à craie où sont annotées des instructions. Je regarde les élèves, de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, ciseler, couper, écraser, broyer des ingrédients en tout genre et de les ajouter à leur mixture respective qui palpite faiblement. Quelques-unes dégagent en revanche une fumée grise très peu rassurante. Et alors que je les imagine déjà imploser, Snape retarde l'inévitable in-extrémis. Habile de ses doigts, il jongle entre plusieurs chaudrons pour les empêcher de déborder, et tout ça dans un désintérêt cuisant. Qui aurait cru qu'un professeur de défense puisse maîtriser à la perfection les potions. Je dois reconnaitre qu'à défaut d'être charmant, il est efficace. Par contre, sa façon de gérer les jeunes laisse à désirer. Certes, personne ne bavasse, mais faut voir le traitement qu'il leur réserve! Un vrai tortionnaire, un dictateur, un autocrate.

Il s'est sérieusement gouré de profession, bourreau ou gardien de prison j'dis pas, mais instituteur dans un collège?

Je muselle un rire nerveux dans ma manche en replaçant mes lunettes.

-« qu'y a-t-il de drôle dans la confection des potions Miss Cordier. » Il demande, vouté au-dessus d'un plan de travail.

 _Vous !_

-« Oh, euh rien… »

-« Alors taisez-vous. »

Je renifle mais ne réponds pas. Finalement L'heure s'achève et la salle se vide dans un coup de vent pour se remplir à nouveau. Et c'est reparti pour un tour. J'en entends beaucoup se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment qui m'a poussé à servir de meuble. Moi aussi si vous saviez… Deux heures s'écoulent et je n'ai pas changé de place, debout, les mollets crampés, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Dans un soupire, je m'adosse à une étagère fixé au mur qui se met à crisser sous mon poids. Enfer et damnation !

-« On fatigue Miss ? »

Je m'en détache subitement.

-« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non voyons ! »

-« Tant mieux. J'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant, que votre détermination s'effritait. »

Bla-bla _que votre détermination s'éffritait_ Bla bla bla… j'vais t'en donner moi des déterminations qui s'effritent! Je secoue avec hargne mon pied droit pour y faire circuler le sang.

Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à réagir face à ce genre d'individus, sans me démonter, sans me laisser troubler, sans me… Ah ça s'agite à la table du fond. Je jette un coup d'œil fugace à Snape, ses cheveux de jais voilant son profil taillé au couteau. Concentré à vociférer sur un pauvre garçon larmoyant, je m'éclipse pour mieux voir ce qui s'y passe. Je m'ennuie comme un chat crevé à jouer la plante verte.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait Mili ?! » S'alarme brusquement une poufsoufle dans un chuchotis en s'activant précipitamment sur le chaudron de sa voisine livide.

-« J'en sais rien, j'ai ajouté les gouttes de mucus de Veracrasse et c'est devenu tout bleu. »

-« Fallait pas les mettre maintenant enfin! »

-« de l'aide les filles ? » je leur murmure à l'oreille, compatissante.

Les deux manquent de bondir de leur tabouret, interdites. Par je ne sais quel prodige, Snape n'a rien vu. Je leur intime de se détendre, accroupie sur mes talons pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Elles hésitent, elles ne me connaissent pas c'est normal. Dans un sourire que j'espère réconfortant, je désigne le mélange azurin qui siffle et crache partout, elles hochent du menton et me libèrent le passage.

-« Bien. Qu'est-ce donc comme potion ? »

-« Sommeil sans rêve. » Susurre Mili.

-« Ok, je vois le problème. »

Je retrousse souplement les manches de ma liquette et soulève mes cheveux en une queue-de-cheval approximative.

-« On va radoucir le mélange avec une pincée de fleur de lys. » La plus maigrichonne s'exécute.

-« Touille trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre… Comme ça. »

-« D'accord. »

-« Les brins de valériane maintenant. »

Sa voisine acquiesce et s'en charge. Je n'ai pas réalisé cette potion depuis des années, si je me trompe sur une étape je pourrais tout faire sauter…

-« C'est très gentil à vous de nous assister. » me lance finement celle dont je ne connais pas encore le prénom. « Je vous ai vu au déjeuner hier, vous allez travailler comme professeur à Poudlard ? »

-« Oh non, je suis auror, enfin, je suis supposée l'être. » Je m'empare d'un dard séché de Billywig et l'insère dans le chaudron. « Je ne suis là que pour deux mois. »

-« C'est dommage. »

-« Et… Que faites-vous ici… Dans le cours de Sna… Du professeur Snape je veux dire ? »

-« Rien en particulier. J'ai décidé d'apporter un peu de piquant à sa vie morne de sens, d'égayer ses journées en quelque sorte! Et il est clair qu'il ne peut pas se passer de moi une minute. »

Cette plaisanterie, faite en parfaite ironie, est rapidement suivie d'un grognement menaçant tout près de ma nuque. Les filles se figent s'empourprent, jaunissent, puis palissent. Un joli arc-en-ciel de mauvaises nouvelles…

Je pivote avec parcimonie et me retrouve nez à nez, littéralement, avec le diable personnifié braqué sur moi.

Je vais me faire dessus et tomber dans les pommes. Je n'ai pas encore choisi dans quel ordre…

Je dois me ressaisir, je dois l'affronter et faire face dignement comme une adulte responsable! Il ne m'a peut-être pas entendu.

-« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous égayiez mes journées Miss. »

Ah si…

Mon cœur tambourine à m'en faire éclater les carotides! Reste à découvrir si c'est de rage ou d'angoisse.

-« Je… »

-« Vous ? »

-« C'est notre faute professeur. La potion elle a …»

-« Personne ne vous a donné la permission d'intervenir Miss Addams. Ça coutera 10 points à votre maison. » La susnommé se tasse, toute pantoise, les pommettes en feu.

Une bouffée d'indignation fait entrer mon corps en ébullition. Mon visage me brule, mes nerfs pulsent, mon pouls s'emballe, je suis complètement paralysée par mon propre fiel! Ce fils de… Il n'a pas le droit… Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de démarrer ou d'emmètre un son que je riposte sans réfléchir.

-« Quoi ?! Mais cette gamine ne vous a rien fait ! Ce sont des points que vous lui confisquez par des bonbons! »

-« Bouclez là Cordier! Je vous défends de me parler sur ce ton! »

-« Mais je me fiche éperdument de vos ordres Snape! » je viens presser mon index sur son torse. « Et pour votre information, lorsque l'on attend du respect de la part de son prochain, on commence par le respecter soi-même. Ça ne va pas que dans un sens ! Votre manière de vous adresser aux autres est largement discutable ! Comment voulez-vous que ces gosses apprennent quoi que ce soit si vous leur gueulez dessus comme un forcené ? »

-« Gardez vos réflexions pour vous, les leçons de morales d'une idiote au quotient intellectuel inférieur à 30 ne m'atteignent pas ! »

-« Vous avez tort et vous le savez ! Cessez de vous cacher derrière cette image d'immonde personnage et apprenez ce que le mot humain signifie bon sang! »

J'attrape une fiole vide sur une table est la plonge dans la potion, ma main avec. Je la ressors remplie et la bouche.

-« La voilà votre potion de sommeil sans rêve, elle est couleur prune, comme convenu. »

Il me foudroie du regard, la mâchoire contractée à une extrémité sans pareille, mais il ne réplique rien, et honnêtement je n'ai pas attendu qu'il le fasse. Hargneuse je vais déposer le flacon sur le sommet de son bureau, tire une chaise, et m'affale dessus. Mes jambes n'en peuvent plus…

-« Que faites-vous encore là ? »

-« Vous êtes aveugle en plus d'être acariâtre? Je patiente, ça se voit non. »

La cloche sonne l'heure de la délivrance mais aucun élève n'ose sortir.

-« Qu'attendez-vous pour foutre le camp?! » Hurle Snape en ouvrant la lourde porte d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

Il ne leur en faut pas plus pour prendre leurs cliques et leurs claques et vider promptement la classe.

Plongé dans une colère noire, il se tourne est part fureter dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs de son secrétaire.

Je profite de son absence pour caresser délicatement la peau de ma main meurtrie où de minces cloques se forment. L'abrutie que je suis a préféré s'ébouillanter plutôt que d'utiliser une louche. Bravo quelle belle preuve de courage… Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas, dopé à l'adrénaline!

Quand il revient, je la planque en urgence entre mes cuisses. Oh la vache, c'est affreusement douloureux! Mon jean râpe mon épiderme dès que j'ai le malheur de remuer un chouia. Je ravale un geignement peu digne alors qu'il me fixe d'un œil dédaigneux. Si j'étais un lamas je lui aurais craché à la figure depuis longtemps!

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » je demande, méfiante.

Je viens seulement d'apercevoir la boîte longiligne qu'il tient entre ses doigts graciles.

Il inspire profondément comme pour prendre sur lui, soulève le couvercle en carton et incline l'écrin vers moi. À l'intérieur est soigneusement rangée ma baguette, protégée d'un film de soie.

Je hoquète, étonnée qu'il en ait pris soin. Moi qui m'attendais à devoir marchander pour la récupérer… J'en suis muette.

-« je l'ai trouvé dans l'herbe. Je suppose que c'est la vôtre. »

Bah oui tu supposes bien toi! Va pas me faire gober que tu ne le savais pas.

-« En effet, merci… »

Il marmonne une phrase inintelligible avant de m'attraper le bras.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

-« Tendez-le. Immédiatement. »

-« Non. »

-« Votre bras ! » Répète-t-il plus fort. « Où je vous assure que je vais le chercher moi-même. »

-« Pourquoi faire? »

Il se rapproche de moi, si près que sa respiration frôle mon nez et embue les verres de mes lunettes.

-« Ma patience à une limite qu'il vaut mieux ne pas franchir. .bras ! »

Je m'exécute docilement, non sans grimacer, et lui présente ma main rougie et boursoufflée. Il la soupèse adroitement avec la sienne, bien plus large, et l'examine minutieusement. Je garde les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfaite par la délicatesse qu'il me destine soudain.

À quoi il joue ? Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ?!

Le contact de sa paume me fait inconsciemment vibrer. Il a la peau fraiche, c'est agréable.

Mais qu'est-ce que je chante moi aussi?! Ce n'est pas agréable du tout!

J'ai pété les plombs, mon processeur a fondu, mes circuits imprimés ont lâché, c'est la fin, je suis bonne pour l'asile à cause de lui.

-«Complètement folle… » Ronchonne-t-il davantage pour lui-même que pour moi.

Il sort sa baguette et la glisse comme une plume sur la zone blessée. Je ne connais pas le sortilège qu'il produit dessus mais il est d'une efficacité remarquable! L'élancement s'estompe peu à peu et les rougeurs disparaissent.

-« Ça devrait suffire. »

-« Ouah c'est quoi votre truc c'est super!» Je m'émerveille malgré moi.

Il lève brutalement ses deux puits sombres pour m'observer attentivement et me fait reculer par reflexe. Aussi vite qu'il m'a soigné, il se débarrasse durement de ma main, comme si celle-ci l'avait griffé.

-« Maintenant dégagez d'ici. »

C'est pas l'envie qui manque de le remettre à sa place pourtant je n'insiste pas et franchis le seuil de la porte sans attendre. J'ai à peine le temps de sortir qu'il la referme derrière moi dans un fracas assourdissant. Cet homme à des sautes d'humeur qu'il faudrait surveiller!

-« Vraiment curieux… » Me dis-je, la main toute engourdie.

 _ **J'ai fini ! Oh Alléluia… Je vais pleurer! J'ai le dos cassé si vous saviez. M'en fous, il est 1h du matin, rien ne m'empêchera d'aller prendre une douche et de chanter Beyond the sea! J'dis pas que ça ne réveillera pas mon coloc par contre… je sais, je raconte ma vie, mais l'isolement ça détraque grave! Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes, vraiment…**_


End file.
